Enemy In Love
by FaniHania
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang ketua osis yang selalu melihat Park Chanyeol bercumbu rayu dengan wanitanya di sekolah. Mereka saling ejek mengejek, Chanyeol selalu membully Baekhyun, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tak Melawan. Dan yeah, siapa sangka mereka akan bertunangan? CHANBAEK! YAOI! SCHOOL! SLIGHT, HUNHAN, KAISOO. RATE DISESUAIKAN saja, hehe.
1. chapter 1

**CHANBAEK.**

 **Enemy In Love by FaniHania.**

 **Warning : Percintaan sesama jenis alis GAY, YAOI. Typo ga ketulungan.**

 **Rate : T (Untuk saat ini:v)**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan POV.**

 **Bagi HOMOPHOBIC silahan tekan tombol back, terimakasih!**.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Terik panas yang dapat mengeringkan basahnya pakaian. Panas matahari juga menjadi pendukung suasana panas dalam kejadian yang sedang di lalui sosok tinggi dan mungil.

Koridor sekolah sudah bisa dikatakan sepi, terlihat sosok mungil dengan rambut hitam yang menjuntai menutupi alis tipisnya sedang berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi yang memperlihatkan tatapan tajam pada sosok di hadapannya. Sosok mungil itu berani membalas bola mata yang seolah menantangnya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, Park. Minggir!" sosok mungil menurunkan pandangannya lalu berdecak kesal.

"Tapi aku punya, bukan begitu Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk cepat seolah langsung tanggap dengan perkataan Sosok tinggi itu.

"Apa maumu Park Chanyeol putra semata wayang dari keluarga Park?" Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"Berhenti ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain." ucap Park Chanyeol.

"Oh maaf, semua urusan kau masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus ikut campur dalam hal itu." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya seolah api membara di sekitar tubuh tingginya.

"Itu urusan pribadi saya, ketua. Jadi saya harap anda tidak mencampurinya." ucap Chanyeol formal. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui tutur Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi kalian melakukan hal _pribadi_ itu disekolah. Jadi saya berhak turun tangan." balas Baekhyun tak ingin kalah dari pria Jangkung di hadapannya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dalam seringainya.

Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit yang memiliki gradiasi sinar yang menarik untuk ia tatap. Indah dan sangat Cantik. Namun, mengingat tujuan utamanya untuk melihat waktu, ia langsung melesat ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Haah... selalu saja seperti ini. Aku harap jabatanku secepatnya dicabut." keluh Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kecilnya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah ketua osis di sekolahnya. Sosok mungil itu menjadi teladan tiap angkatan; adik kelas, seangkatan, hingga kakak kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai dengan jabatan yang ia genggam erat sekarang. Berawal dari seorang guru yang menyarankan dirinya dalam rapat pemilihan calon ketua osis dan berakhir pada banyaknya kertas tergores dengan tinta yang bertuliskan namanya.

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun mengingat wajah berseri - seri guru itu yang ditujukan kepada dirinya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berserah diri pada takdir yang terus mengalir layaknya air. Namun ketika ia tahu inilah semua tanggung jawab yang akan ia pegang selama satu tahun membuatnya menyesal. Terlebih, setiap pulang sekolah ia harus melangkah ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk memastikan ada atau tiadanya dua orang yang saling bergelut manja. Pasalnya, pernah tertangkap siswa dan siswi sedang _'bermain'_ di halaman belakang sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah seperti setiap harinya. Ia menelusuri petak demi petak rumput di hadapannya.

"Ahh..., berhen--mhh,"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, ia sering beberapa kali memergoki dua makhluk yang sedang menikmati surga duniawi sehingga mereka lupa tempat yang mereka pijak.

"Sudah kukatakan! Berhentilah berbuat mesum, Park!" bentak Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin sekolahnya tercemar buruk hanya dengan sosok pria tinggi nan angguh yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Chayeol sedang dalam posisi berhadapan dengan sang wanita. Terlihat beberapa bercak merah yang sudah sedikit ungu di seluruh leher wanita itu.

"Kau menganggu!"

"Ini sekolah, bukan tempat mesum, Park!" bukannya mendengar, Chanyeol malah kembali menyiumi tengkuk sang wanita dengan sensual membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"YAK!" Baekhyun melemparkan tasnya dan--

 _P_ _lukk!_

\--Tas itu tepat pada sasaran yang ia maksud.

"AKH! KAU!" Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam seolah tatapan itu memiliki arti _'aku akan membunuhmu'._

Wanita itu melesat pergi ketika mendengar bisikan Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol benar - benar membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia sedikit menaikkan rahangnya untuk melihat bola mata tajam yang seolah akan lepas dari tempat sosok tinggi itu.

"Kau benar - benar pengacau!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan menjinjing tas kecil berwarna hitam putih.

"Kau yang tidak tahu diri! Ini sekolah, bukan tempat para pria dan wanita saling bercumbu rayu!" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya pelan, ia terlalu malas meladeni lelaki gila di hadapannya.

"Siapapun tahu kalau ini sekolah."

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan itu di sekolah? Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu ia kembali membuangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin."

"Ck, kau gila! Seharusnya kau ingat tempat!"

"Terserah."

"Ya sudah. Baiklah, kemarikan tasku!" Baekhyun hendak mengambil tas yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol namun sosok tinggi itu menaikkan lengannya ke atas sehingga si mungil tak sampai untuk meraih tas kecilnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Park?!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, dirinya benar - benar lelah berhadapan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang. Ingin rasanya merebahkan punggungnya pada kasur yang menanti dirinya di rumah dengan hangat.

"Kau yang mencari masalah lebih dulu,"

"Itu tugasku sebagai ketua osis untuk mengawasi siswa dan siswi yang sedang melakukan perbuatan senonoh, cih."

"Senonoh? Ah, kau belum pernah disentuh sedikitpun?"

"Sedikit mengingatkan, akulah yang menyentuh." koreksi Baekhyun. Ia menggeram kesal ketika mendengar penuturan asal dari Chanyeol seolah ia adalah seoran wanita.

"Kau menyentuh? Kurasa dunia mulai buta."

"Kau yang buta! Semua orang tau bahwa aku ini LELAKI!" Baekhyun menekan kata lelaki dan sedikit meneriakinya.

"Lelaki yang digagahi."

"YAK! KAU SIALAN!"

Baekhyun mencoba meraih tasnya dengan lompatan kecil namun tak sampai. Tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dari pada lompatan kecilnya itu. "Kemarikan! Aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis menimbulkan matanya mulai menipis sipit.

"Tak."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu ia menginjak kaki Chanyeol yang terbalut sepatu dengan sangat kuat membuat sang korban meringis pelan. Melihat kesempatan di depan matanya, ia langsung meraih tas hitam kecil di genggaman Chanyeol. Ia langsung berlarian kecil untuk menghindari makhluk raksasa yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya itu.

"Ck sialan. Lihat saja anak itu." keluh sang korban di sambil dengan memegangi ujung telapak kaki yang berhasil di pijak keras oleh sosok mungil yang tengah berlari.

••••••••••

Bulan mulai menyapa hangat, tampak separuh lingkaran putih pada malam hari. Ribuan bintang bersinar dengan cerah seolah menyapa semua penduduk bumi dengan ceria. Semua makhluk hidup yang melihat indahnya langit tersenyum kecil, sama halnya dengan sosok mungil itu.

Baekhyun menutup jendela kamarnya, terlihat ulasan kecil lengkungan bibirnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk segera menghampiri keluarga hangatnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak kenal dengannya Appa!" terdengar suara bantahan dari adik perempuannya dari bawah sana. Baekhyun yang hendak turun tangga mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ayolah Seulgi, Appa mohon. Perusahan Appa dalam kondisi jauh dari kata baik. Hanya ini yang dapat menyelamatkan perusahaan Appa." jelas Byun Minho terdengar putus asa.

"Appa, aku tidak mau. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan pria yang akan menjadi tunanganku," bantah Seulgi teguh. Baekhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya, ia memaklumi adik perempuannya yang menentang keras karena adik perempuannya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Maka dari itu, besok kau akan makan malam dengan calon tunanganmu untuk mengenal satu sama lain." Seulgi menggeleng kilat.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Seulgi, ayolah..." suara halus dari malaikat bagi putra dan putri Byun terdengar membuat Seulgi menatap sosok itu; Byun Taemin.

" _Eomma,_ aku tidak mau..." tangis yang Seulgi pendam mulai pecah. Baekhyun langsung menuruni tangga menghampiri adik perempuannya yang sudah terisak dengan lutut tertekuk di lantai. Ia merengkuh pundak Seulgi dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang keras kepala. Ini bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah, Seulgi." Byun Minho diikuti Byun Taemin langsung meninggalkan dua malaikat kecil mereka yang saling rengkuh-merengkuh.

Baekhyun menatap adik perempuannya iba, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Seulgi lembut. Seulgi menaikkan pandangannya. "Kita bicarakan di kamar _Oppa_ saja." Seulgi mengangguk lemah, mereka beranjak berdiri lalu menuju ke kamar Baekhyun dengan dinding berwarna biru muda.

Seulgi terduduk pada sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah adik perempuannya yang lemas sekarang. " _Oppa_ aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan lelaki yang bahkan tidak kuketahui batang hidungnya," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia mengelus punggung Seulgi lembut.

"Iya, _Oppa_ tahu. Nanti akuakan membujuk _Appa._ Tapi, kau tetap harus hadiri acara makan malam itu, okey?" Seulgi mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan kau jangan menangis lagi. Kau benar - benar cengeng, kemana perginya adik perempuanku yang keras kepala?" hibur Baekhyun membuat Seulgi tersenyum tipis. Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun dan Seulgi jauh dari kata akrab. Mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena hal - hal kecil. Mulai dari merebutkan remot tv, makanan, dan masih banyak lainnya. Namun di balik itu semua, mereka sebenarnya kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain, lihatlah sekarang! Sang kakak sedang berpikir keras untuk membatalkan acara perjodohan itu demi sang adik.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin istirahat saja, _oppa_. Kepalaku sakit."

"Iya, jangan dipikirkan. Kau tidur saja dengan nyenyak sekarang." ucap Baekhyun. Seulgi melangkah keluar dari kamar sang kakak.

••••••••••

"Aku tidak mau! Big No! Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dalam hal pribadiku?!" teriakan serta bantahan menggema pada kediaman Park yang semula tenang.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Sudah banyak wanita yang memanfaatkanmu!" teriak Park Yunho yang menakutkan namun tak membuat Chanyeol menyerah.

"Tidak, mereka tidak memanfaatkanku." elak Chanyeol.

"Oh begitukah? Katakan itu pada wanita yang tempo hari kau berikan mobil lalu wanita yang kau berikan uang dengan nominal di atas seratus juta, Park!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia menghiraukan tutur dari ayahnya. Park Yunho semakin kesal di buatnya sehingga kepalan jari yang menguat membuat buku-kukunya memutih.

"Ck, terserah. Aku tetap tidak mau."

"Chanyeol, dengarkan perkataan Appa-mu. Ini yang terbaik untukmu..." suara lembut keluar dari bibir Park Jaejoong. Chanyeol yang melihat Ibunya langsung menghampiri dan mengeratkan pelukan pada sang ibu.

" _Eomma,_ aku tak mau. _Appa_ selalu memaksaku." adu Chanyeol kepada sang ibu, ia menatap Yunho seolah ia baru mengibarkan bendera perang. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dasar anak manja." ejek Yunho.

"Aku hanya manja kepada _Eomma_ , Park!" balas Chanyeol. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil melihat aksi ayah dan anak yang saling beradu pandang mengerikan.

" _Eomma,_ aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan wanita yang tidak kuketahui asal usulnya. _Eomma_ bisakan membatalkan perjodohan dari si Park itu?" rayu Chanyeol kepada sang ibu.

Yunho menyeringai menatap Chanyeol. "Sayangnya, _Eomma_ tercintamu yang menyetujui pertunangan ini." ucap Yunho tersenyum menang.

"Tidak, ak-,"

"Iya, _Eomma_ yang menyetujui pertunangan ini. Ini yang terbaik buat Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol maukan?" semua bantahan yang ingin Chanyeol keluarkan runtuh ketika melihat senyum tulus yang mengambang pada wajah ibunya.

"Tapi _Eomma_ , aku tid-,"

"Kau kalah telak Chanyeol!" remeh Yunho membuat Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Diam k-,"

"Chanyeol, _Eomma_ yakin ini yang terbaik buat Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol maukan?"

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan membuat senyum kemenangan nampak sepenuhnya pada sang Ayah. "Bagus, Chanyeol memang anak baik." puji Jaejoong.

"Anak baik? Anak baik mana yang selalu bercumbu dengan wanita berbeda di setiap harinya, Jae?" sindir Yunho tak terima ketika Jaejoong memuji anak semata wayangnya dengan fakta yang begitu terbalik dari aslinya. Chanyeol menatap Yunho dengan tidak terima.

"Iri saja kau, Park." balas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak iri. Aku bahkan mempunyai Eomma-mu yang lebih menawan dari wanita yang pernah kau cumbu di luar sana." balas Yunho lebih kejam membuat Chanyeol kalah telak dan diam termenung. Chanyeol tak bisa membantah jika sudah berhubungan dengan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini ayah dan anak, mengapa terlihat seperti musuh?" senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Anak ini yang mulai! / _Appa_ yang mulai!" Chanyeol dan Yunho menyahut bersamaan. Mereka saling beradu pandang tidak suka sedangkan Jaejoong sudah tertawa lepas melihat aksi konyol di depan matanya.

Chanyeol dan Yunho menatap Jaejong hangat lalu tersenyum tulus. Mereka begitu senang melihat senyum indah terlukis pada wajah cantik Jaejoong.

••••••••••

Baekhyun mengehela nafas lemah karena memikirkan untuk membatalkan perjodohan yang akan dialami adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia takut adiknua tertekan. Lagipula, Seulgi dan Jimin sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama, ia tak rela jika sang adik merelakan kebahagiaannya. Ia juga bisa memaklumi keadaan yang terpaksa karena perusahaan yang ayahnya pegang sedang dalam masa kritis.

"--hyun? Baekhyun?"

"A-ah maaf Kyungsoo-ah, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun cemas.

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku," Baekhyun menunduk, ia menautkan jemarinya menjadi satu.

"Adikku, dia dijodohkan."

"Baguslah, kau sedih karena Seulgi mendahuluimu?" Baekhyun yakin jika ia sedang dalam kondisi mengunyah makanan, pasti ia akan tersedak. Namun ia sedang beruntung karena ia hanya tersentak kecil.

"Bukan itu, kau selalu mengejekku. Kau sendiri belum ada kekasihkan?" Baekhyun menggerutu kecil, ia memang sudah sering disindir dengan keluarganya perihal kekasih karena orang tuanya bahkan Seulgi tidak pernah mendengar isu bahwa dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Ya belum, cuma kau kan sangat tidak suka jika keluargamu membahas tentang kekasih. Aku hanya menebak, Baekkie." tutur Kyungsoo jujur.

"Iya, masalahnya perjodohan itu atas dasar paksaan."

"Jadi, Seulgi akan dijodohkan dengan orang lan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo melihat tatapan lemah sahabat di depannya ikut prihatin. Ia tahu percis rasa sayang Baekhyun terhadap sang adik. Bahkan ia rela kehujunan demi sang adik padahal tubuhnya sendiri sangat sensitif terhadap udara dingin.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikan Seulgi?" asal ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Kau gila?!"

"Apa salahnya Baek?"

"Tunangan Seulgi itu LELAKI! Dan aku juga LELAKI!" tekan Baekhyun pada kata lelaki. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Hey ayolah, percintaan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi bukan?

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" tanya balik Kyungsoo santai.

"Itu gila Kyung!" pikir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang gila? Cinta itu buta, Baek. Lagipula kau hanya menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk pertunangan Seulgi lalu memikirkan cara kedepannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu agar Seulgi tidak tersiksa memikirkannya." Baekhyun termenung mendengar saran dari Kyungsoo yang cukup menarik dan pintar. Ia akui sahabat di sebelahnya ini mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

"Ide bagus Kyungie! Aku berdoa semoga lelaki yang akan menjadi tunanganku untuk sementara waktu adalah lelaki yang baik! Siapa tau aku bisa jatuh cinta beneran kan~ ckck," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan senyuman tipis terukir indah di wajah yang biasanya datar.

"YAK! KAU TERSENYUM! INI LANGKA! SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMOTRETMU TADI!" teriak Baekhyun heboh sukses mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni yang berada di kantin. Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut heboh Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah heboh, dasar perempuan."

"Koreksi, aku lelaki."

"Lelaki tidak akan berteriak dengan histeris seperti itu ketika melihat sahabatnya tersenyum." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena dibilang 'perempuan' oleh Kyungsoo. Padahal hey! Dirinya itu tampan yang seangkatan dengan artis korea tau!

"Kau menyebalkan Kyun-,"

 _Brak!!!_

"Eh Monyet! Monyet!" latah Baekhyun ketika seseorang menggebrak meja di depannya. Ia memincingkan tatapan tidak suka pada sosok yang membuatnya mengeluarkan latah yang sangat tidak elit.

"Berani sekali kau mengejekku monyet!" sosok tinggi yang menggebrak meja marah karena dikatai monyet.

"Pfftt! Bahkan Baekhyun tahu kau monyet _dude!_ " Jongin menahan tawa di samping Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Mereka bertiga memang tiga sekawan yang sangat erat persahabatannya. Namun, Chanyeol lah yang paling kejam diantara tiga sekawan itu. Dia akan membully orang yang merusak harinya dengan cara apapun. Jongin hanya mengikuti Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal membully. Terkadang, ia yang membantu para korban bully Chanyeol, sungguh baik hatinya. Pantas saja perempuan maupun lelaki manis tergila - gila dengan Sehun.

"Itu reflek, salah kau sendiri mengganggu ketenanganku." Baekhyun langsung menarik pergelangan lengan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu malas beradu mulut dengan penguasa sekolah ini.

Jika kalian tahu, Park Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari Park Yunho yang menjadi donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Jadi wajar saja para siswa takut dengan sosok monyet itu. Namun Baekhyun adalah satu satunya makhluk hidup yang tidak takut dengan spesies menyebalkan itu. Ia bahkan kuat menghadapi fans gila Chanyeol yang membullynya habis - habisan.

Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengindahkan perlakuan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk melawan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah pada sosok yang sebenarnya manja itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengetahui Chanyeol itu manja? Ia pernah melihat Chanyeol yang kejam di sekolah itu bergelut manja pada ibunya, menggantungkan lengan pada leher sang ibu dengan wajah manja. Ia yang melihat dari kejauhan tertawa terpingkal - pingkal.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku!" Chanyeol menghadang langkahku karena dia dengan cepat berada di depanku.

"Beri saja pelajaran pada Baekhyun. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada sahabatnya dengan wajah datar itu." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo cepat sehingga genggaman Baekhyun terlepas paksa. Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia sangat mencemaskan sahabat datarnya itu. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo dipukuli oleh Jongin?!

"Tenang saja, temanmu aman dengan Jongin. Lebih baik pikirkan ajal didepanmu ini, boncel." Baekhyun berdecih meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Kau raksasa manja."

"Cih berani sekali kau, bocah dungu. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, jangan pernah ikut campur dengan kegiatanku! Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!" ancam Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak namun tak membuat Baekhyun menyiut sedikitpun. Ia malahsemakin berani.

"Lakukan semaumu. Aku tak peduli."

Chanyeol mengambil paksa botol minum di genggaman Sehun lalu ia membuka tutup botolnya.

"Hey Chanyeol, apa yang kau lak-," Ucapan Sehun terputus begitu saja ketika mendengar suara yang membuat suaranya terendam habis.

 _Byurr..._

Air yang seharusnya menjadi pemuas dahaga rahang malah menjadi air yang membasahi sosok mungil itu. Baekhyun menunduk malu ketika merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia hanya berusaha menahan tangis yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"Lihat dan saksikan sosok menyedihkan yang berpura - pura tegar dihadapanku ini."

Chanyeol berbalik badan hendak untuk melangkahkan kaki namun--

 _Dukk!!_

\--Baekhyun menjegal kaki Chanyeol sehingga lelaki tinggi itu tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Ups, kurasa kaki-ku nakal." ucap Baekhyun seolah tak bersalah. Ia begitu puas melihat aksi balas dendamnya yang lancar itu.

"KAU SIALAN!" Chanyeol dengan wajah masamnya angkat kaki dari kantin meninggalkan Sehun yag semula bersamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memudar karena dirinya sudah menggigil. Air yang di guyur oleh Chanyeol adalah air dingin bukan air biasa. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Aish, maafkan orang itu Baekhyun- _ah._ Dia memang tidak punya perasaan." Sehun melepas _blazer_ sekolah miliknya lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melepas _blazer_ -nya. Tak ingin beradu argumen, Baekhyun menurut. Ia melepasnya lalu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh pada pundaknya.

"Blazerku sangat besar untuk ukuran mungil sepertimu. Jadi apakah itu memberi sensasi hangat?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu dan mati seketika melihat senyuman tampan Sehun.

 _'Sial, dia tampan sekali. Lidahku menjadi mati ketika melihat senyum tampannya itu~'_ batin Baekhyun memuji Sehun.

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, merangkulnya kecil. Jantungnya meronta seperti ingin keluar dari dalam tubuh. Ia sangat takut jika Sehun mendengar detak jantung abnormalnya sekarang. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan Baekhyun otomatis mengikuti Sehun karena rangkulan pada bahu memaksanya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mengerjap mata lucu.

"Ke Uks. Kau sensitif terhadap udara dingin bukan?" Baekhyun menunduk malu. Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahuinya?

"I-iya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu semua tentang Baekkiee~"

"YAK! Itu menggelikan Oh Sehun dan jangan menggodaku!" Baekhyun menyubit pinggang Sehun kecil.

"Aww, sakit Baekkie~"

"Ck, dasar Albino aneh."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun yang imut~"

"Aku tampan." koreksi Baekhyun dengan pedenya.

"Tampan? Nenek - nenek katarak saja tahu kalau kau itu imut," tutur Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memukul tipis dada bidang Sehun yang membuat si pemilik tubuh terkikik.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah berada di depan UKS. Keduanya segera masuk lalu Sehun memerintahkan si mungil untuk berbaring, tanpa sepatah kata, Baekhyun langsung menuruti perintah si albino.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang baginya begitu sempurna. Pahatan di wajah Sehun tidak ada yang cacat sama sekali. Seolah melihat malaikat jika melihat Sehun. Kepribadian serta sifatnya yang baik mendungkung wajahnya, jadi wajar saja ia mempunyai banyak penggemar. Namun Baekhyun heran, Fans Chanyeol lebih banyak dari pada Sehun. Hey ayolah! Semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu mirip iblis, IBLIS! Mengapa masih ada yang mengagumi sosok itu?

"Baekhyun?" panggilan serta tepukan di dapat pada Bahu Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar atas pikirannya sendiri.

"A-ah, iya Sehun?"

"Jangan melamun, kudengar disini banyak hantunya." bohong Sehun, ia tak ingin melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ini masih siang Tuan Oh. Aku tak percaya dengan hal semacam itu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Sehun tidak akan bisa membohonginya.

"Jika beneran, gimana Baek?"

"Aku akan menghadapi hantu itu, tentu saja. Aku ini manly," ujar Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Manly? Haha, itu lelucon yang sangat bagus, Baek." Baekhyun mendengar kesal seolah Sehun merendahkan martabatnya sebagai lelaki, hey padahal ia tak kalah tampannya dengan Sehun... bukan?

"Itu fakta Sehun, aku rasa tanganku ingin merobek wajah seseorang," ucap Baekhyun menyindir Sehun yang tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Ingin aku buktikan bahwa dirimu tidak Manly?"

"Silahkan, kalau kau mampu, haha," tawa renyah Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengulas senyum tipisnya.

Sehun duduk di ranjang, disamping Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring. Ia menekan kasur dengan lengan kekar di antara leher mulus Baekhyun namun masih ada jarak yang tersisa.

Baekhyun menelan ludah yang sudah bersarang di rongga mulutnya ketika melihat perlakuan Sehun yang terlihat tiba - tiba. Sekarang, mata Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah beradu pandang, Sehun dengan kaki yang masih terduduk menatap Baekhyun hangat, senyuman tulus terukir di wajah tampannya itu.

"Se-Sehun?" gugup Baekhyun. Ia benar - benar mati kutu. "M-mau a-apa kau?"

"Membuktikan kepadamu." seolah terhipnotis dengan pandangan di hadapannya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendorong dada bidang Sehun. Ia terhanyut atas prilaku lelaki tampan itu.

Sehun semakin memajukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun semakin menekan kepalanya kedalam bantal. Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang tengah merona padam, ia yang awalnya ingin menggoda Baekhyun malah terpukau atas wajah cantik di hadapannya.

 _Brak!!!_

"Wahh wahh, ada gay di hadapanku,"

Sehun reflek terlonjak, menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Baekhyun masih menegang akibat Sehun, jantungnya menggila sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan suara dingin. Melihat perubahan reaksi yang begitu mendadak, Baekyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun dan ia bersabar untuk tidak menyerang Baekhyun. Ck, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa dirinya itu imut?

Siapapun, tolong beritahu Baekhyun imut dan cantik.

"Ah, maaf menganggu acara kalian. Bagaimana Baekhyun? Tidak enak-kan jika seseorang menganggu _aktivitas_ menyenangkan mu?" Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun, ia hendak mencabik wajah iblis Chanyeol namun Sehun menarik lengannya dan membuatnya terpaksa duduk manis di sebelah Sehun.

"Sudah Chanyeol, apa maumu?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa - basi, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya malu. Sehun peduli padanya, ckck.

"Santai _dude!_ Aku kemari karena _wanitaku_ terjatuh dari tangga lalu bibirnya terbentur hingga berdarah."

"Bilang saja kalian berciuman dengan ganas lalu kau sengaja mengigit bibir _wanitamu_ hingga menimbulkan bekas namun kau tak sadar jika kau mengigitnya secara berlebihan hingga beradah," sindir Baekhyun seolah sudah pernah merasakan apa itu _ciuman._ Padahal mah, jangankan ciuman, pacar aja gak ada.

"Wow, apa kau mengintip lagi? Aku tak tahu kau punya berapa mata, Byun." jawab Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku kurang kerjaan mengintip kalian seperti itu,"

"Lucunya kau mengatakan itu seolah tidak pernah mengintipku melakukan _adegan_ itu." sindir Chanyeol. Jika tidak ada Sehun yang masih menggenggam pergelangannya, ia yakin sudah merobek wajah sialan itu.

"Sehun, kita keluar. Aku tak betah jika harus satu ruangan dengan iblis mesum tak punya hati," celetuk Baekhyun asal namun Sehun malah menganggap Baekhyun semakin manis ketika mengejek Chanyeol.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, kau ingin masuk angin apa?" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia juga tak ingin sakit. Menyusahkan saja, cih.

"Yeollie?"

Semua mata makhluk yang berada di UKS langsung menatap seorang perempuan yang muncul separuh di pintu UKS. Itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol yang --baru? Ya mungkin, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Chanyeol berpacaran lalu para perempuan iblis memanfaatkan kekayaannya, mengenaskan sekali bukan?

"Krystal? Ah kau disini, duduk disana, aku akan mengobati lukamu," Krystal tersenyum lalu duduk pada ranjang di sebelah Baekhyun dan Sehun berada.

Baekhyun benar - benar tak tahu cara berpikir iblis di hadapannya. Bertingkah manis agar mendapat jatah? Ckck, malangnya para _wanitanya_ itu.

"Baek, tunggu disini sebentar ya? Aku akan kembali, tidak akan lama kok," Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Tidak kembali, nyawa melayang." ancam Baekhyun mengerikan namun Sehun malah tertawa.

"Baiklah,"

Sehun melesat keluar dari Uks menyisakan tiga makhluk hidup di dalam sana.

"Cih, menjijikan." ejek Chanyeol. Dia duduk di samping Krystal.

"Aku tidak menerima pendapatmu," ketus Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun lalu fokus pada pengobatan Krystal pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol menuangkan sedikit cairan yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun pada kapas. Dengan perlahan, ia mengusap luka pada bibir Krystal dengan kapas. Sesekali Krystal meringis karena perih menjalar di bagian bibirnya.

"Sakit Yeol~" Suara mendayu khas perempuan membuat Baekhyun mual. Ingatkan pada mereka bahwa Baekhyun masih berada di sini.

"Akan ku coba lebih pelan, tahan dulu,"

"Yeol~ Perih sekali, Yeoll ada darah,"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

Seperti ada yang salah dengan ucapan mereka?

"Ah maaf, aku sudah berusaha lembut, tahan dulu sayang,"

"I-iya, mhh perih Yeol, awh ah Sakit!"

"Hei hentikan, itu terdengar ambigu sekali." protes Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak bersalah yah walaupun dia tak bersalah tapi Baekhyun benar - benar tak nyaman dengan perkataan ambigu mereka!

"Perkataan kalian bisa membuat orang salah paham tau!"

"Apa pedulimu." Chanyeol acuh tak acuh lalu melanjutkan aktivitas pengobatan yang ia terapkan pada _wanitanya._

Sehun datang dan ia langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun yang terdiam sambil menaut-lepaskan jemari mungil dan lentiknya. Sehun merasa, Baekhyun menjadi berlipat - lipat kecantikannya.

"Baek, buka bajumu."

Tunggu...

Bukankah itu terdengar ambigu sekali?

Ayolah Baek! Bisakah kau menepis pemikiran kotormu?!

"Baek? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak - tidak, ah sepertinya kau benar benar ingin ku gerayangi," ucap Sehun. Baekhyun tergagap malu, tercetak rona merah di pipi tembamnya.

"A-aku tidak berpikir yang tidak - tidak, Sehun. Dasar kau mesum!" bohong Baekhyun. Jelas ia berbohong, jika ia jujur berarti ia tak punya malu.

"Mencoba berbohong, hm?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, lantai lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Ckck, ya sudah cepetan. Dan ini bajunya," Baekhyun mengernyit bingung ketika Sehun memberi baju seragam putih baru.

"Dari mana ini, Sehun?"

"Aku membelinya tadi, cepat pakai! Jangan banyak tanya,"

Baekhyun membukanya kancing bajunya satu persatu, lalu ia melepas bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

Baik Sehun dan Chanyeol tertegun dengan kulit putih nan mulus Baekhyun. Seolah ia malaikat murni yang di utus ke bumi, oh okey itu berlebihan. Tapi itu memang benar!

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memakai baju seragam yang diberikan oleh Sehun karena merasa terus menerus diperhatikan, jadi ia cari aman.

"Apa lihat - lihat? Mau kucongkel mata kalian itu hah?" ancam Baekhyun membuat dua lelaki tersadar dari pikirannya masing - masing.

"Yeol, apa yang kau lihat dari lelaki itu? Bahkan dadanya seperti triplek!" ejek Krystal walaupun ya memang benar. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak punya dada yang besar karena dia lelaki.

"Aku tak melihatnya sayang, aku memikirkan dirimu tadi. Lagipula siapa juga yang nafsu dengan tubuh triplek seperti itu dan juga ia lelaki," jujur, Baekhyun mual mendengar suara Chanyeol lembut - lembut tipu. Dia begitu bagus dalam berakting.

"Menggelikan. Sehun, kita keluar saja," Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, mereka beranjak dari ranjang Uks, meninggalkan dua pasangan lebay di dalam sana.

Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun membebaskan Chanyeol untuk berbuat mesum dengan _wanitanya,_ karena otaknya terus menerus berpikir perihal pertunangan adik perempuannya.

••••••••••

Disinilah Baekhyun, duduk termenung di dalam mobil menunggu sang adik yang tengah makan malam dengan calon tunangannya. Ayah dan ibu mereka ikut menunggu di dalam mobil, membiarkan anak perempuan mereka mengenal calon tunangannya agar tidak canggung. Baekhyun melihat lampu jalan terang benderang di di depan Restoran tempat adiknya memijak sekarang. Ia terus melihat dan menajamkan matanya ke Restoran itu, berjaga - jaga kalau sang adik keluar.

"Minho, tidakkah ini terlalu berat bagi Seulgi? Maksudku, Seulgi sudah punya pacar..." lirih sang ibu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak rela putri kesayangannya mengorbankan kebahagiaannya, bertunangan dengan lelaki yang tidak dicintai itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini satu - satunya cara menyelamatkan perusahaan kita..." ucap Minho hampir tak dengar karena pelannya suara.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Dia merasa tidak berguna sekarang. Adiknya rela melepas kebahagiaannya sedangkan dirinya duduk manis menanti sang adik. Ia benar - benar gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk Seulgi.

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget melihat keadaan adik perempuannya dengan gaun bagian bawah yang suah sedikit koyak dan kotor. Rambut indah adiknya yang terurai tadi jadi berantakan, bahkan agak sedikit basah. Melihat keadaan adiknya yang _sangat_ tidak baik, ia membuka mobil dan Seulgi melesat masuk ke dalam mobil. Seulgi memeluknya dengan gemetaran tak lupa wajahnya yang cantik sudah dihiasi dengan air mata yang membuat matanya sedikit sembab.

" _Oppa_ A-aku hiks.. tak mau tunangan dengan lelaki gila itu, dia gila _Oppa_ ," jelas Seulgi. Baekhyun dan kedua orang hanya termenung dan hanya mampu mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya dari Seulgi.

"Lelaki gila?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, ia mengelus pucuk rambut Seulgi. Kusut dan lengket. Ada bau teh diatas kepala adiknya itu. Entah mengapa Baekhyun berpikir ini adalah ulah calon tunangan sialan Seulgi.

"I-iya, dia datang dengan temannya dan beberapa wanita. Pertama, saat aku hendak duduk, wanita itu menarik bangku sehingga aku terjatuh keras. Kedua, lelaki gila itu sengaja menumpahkan tehnya di gaunku. Aku pamit, bermaksud ingin ke toilet untuk membersihkan diriku, namun teman lelakinya menjegal langkahku sehingga aku terjatuh lagi. Aku menangis dalam diam lalu aku merasakan basah pada pucuk rambutku. Aku melihat, _Dia, lelaki itu_ sengaja menumpahkan tehnya di kepalaku dan mengatakan 'Kau tidak pantas denganku, jalang,' Aku hendak memukulnya namun wanita lain melindunginya dan malah menamparku... hiks..." jelas Seulgi dengan panjang lebar. Baekhyun mengepalkan jemarinya, siapa lelaki gila itu?! Beraninya dia dengan Perempuan! Minho menatap Seulgi dengan bersalah.

" _A-appa,_ maafkan aku lirih Seulgi lemah.

"Maafkan _Appa_ Seulgi, _Appa_ tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu kejam. Pasalnya, orang tuanya dengan ayah adalah sahabat baik..." sesak Minho merasa seperti ayah yang sangat buruk. Taemin yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Seulgi, memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rasa penyesalan.

" _Appa_ akan membatalkan pertu-,"

"Tak usah _Appa._ Biar aku yang menggantikan Seulgi." ucap Baekhyun tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Mwo?!" Seulgi dan kedua orang tuanya terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba.

"Iya. Tak peduli aku akan diejek gay atau apapun. _Appa_ , bolehkan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan _Aegyo_ nya. Keadaan yang tadinya bersedih terganti dengan kebingungan. Ya mereka bertiga bingung dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

" _Appa_ tanyakan kepada orang tuanya dulu,"

"Gomawo, _Appa_ ," senyum Baekhyun tipis.

Baekhyun membatin bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendam pada lelaki gila yang membuat adiknya _Shock._

Tunggu saja pembalasan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai!**

 **Ini fanfic pertama aku di CHANBAEK.**

 **Semoga ga mengecewakan.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANBAEK.**

 **Enemy In Love By Fanihania**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis alias GAY, YAOI, AND BXB.**

 **Rate : T (Untuk saat ini)**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan POV** **atau kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

 **Bagi HOMOPHOBIC, silakan tekan tombol back.**

 **TERIMA KASIH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**.

 _Terlihat beberapa kawanan sedang bergelumur menjadi satu, menyiapkan segala rancangan untuk membuat calon tunangan lelaki bertelinga peri itu muak dan marah lalu berujung mengadu pada ayahnya dan batal-lah pertunangan mereka._

 _Restoran tempat ia bertemu dengan Calon tunangannya ia datangi sejam lebih awal untuk membuat sebuah kejutan. Yah kejutan yang buruk._

 _"Jadi, apa ada yang punya rencana?" Chanyeol menatap jengah kemeja bergaris merah dengan rambut yang di naikkan ke atas membuat kesan dingin dan arogannya terpancar cerah. Para pelayan wanita yang berlalu lalang tak ingin memutus pandangannya demi melihat makhluk sempurna ciptaan tuhan di hadapannya._

 _"Kita kerjai saja calon tunanganmu itu." sahut Suzy, mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang masih sangat dekat dengannya dan juga ia adalah sahabat dari kekasih Chanyeol; sahabat Krystal._

 _"Benar. Sampai ia menangis darah kalau bisa, haha."_ _sahut Chanyeol sinis, ia benar - benar tak setuju atas pertunangannya. Yah bisa kalian bayangkan jika diri kalian disuruh bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum kalian tahu batang hidungnya._

 _"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana yang bagus. Akan ku beritahu ketika dia sudah datang," Chanyeol serta Suzy mengangguk setuju._

 _Tak lama, Jongin datang untuk mengatakan bahwa calon tunangan Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju ditempat mereka berpijak._

 _Chanyeol duduk manis, dengan kaki kiri yang menumpu kaki kanan, disilangkan agar terlihat lebih santai. Suzy dan Krystal sudah bersedia pada opsi mereka tanpa diketahui Chanyeol. Jongin yang ingin bertanya dengan kedua perempuan malah di abaikan layaknya angin yang berlalu._

 _Ting!_

 _Suara dentingan pintu masuk terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna pink dengan rambut terurai indah, bergelombang kecil untuk menyampaikan kesan yang lebih indah serta riasan wajah yang tipis membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Beberapa pelayan pria tak berkedip, tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Lain halnya dengan pria bertelinga pria yang mempunyai tinggi seperti tiang, ia malah menatap jengah wanita itu. Baginya nampak biasa saja, tak menarik._

 _"Um Apa kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Seulgi sopan dan juga suara lembut nan rendah khasnya menambahkan kesan yang ramah._

 _"Ya," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia benar - benar ingin merebahkan diri di atas kasur sekarang daripada harus meladeni sosok dihadapannya._

 _"U-um selamat malam, Chanyeol-sii, namaku Byun Seulgi," sapanya membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Namun kedua bola matanya menangkap pergerakan Suzy yang tengah melangkah seperti ingin menghampiri tempat dirinya dan calon tunangannya._

 _Dan benar saja, saat calon tunangannya itu hendak duduk, Suzy langsung berjalan cepat dan menarik kilat kursi Seulgi sehingga membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan akibat pantatnya menyium keras lantai tak bersalah itu._

 _"Siram bajunya dengan tehmu itu." entah itu perintah atau apapun, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setuju atas bisikan Suzy yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _Seulgi menunduk malu, ia benar - benar ingin merobek wajahnya sekarang. Tersungkur di depan umum merupakan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan. Namun Seulgi mengernyit bingung, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menawarkan bantuan. Bukannya ia berharap, namun sudah sepantasnya jika seorang wanita terjatuh pasti siapapun lelakinya akan membantu. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol itu berstatus sebagai calon tunangannya._

 _"A-ah, maafkan aku, aku benar - benar ceroboh, hehe," kekehan kecil di lontarkan Seulgi untuk menetralisirkan suasana yang nampak sangat canggung baginya._

 _Chanyeol diam, tak menjawab dengan sepatah katapun. Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar secara bergantian._

 _Seulgi kembali menempatkan bokongnya dan kali ini ia berhasil duduk tanpa tersungkur lagi. Tapi ia heran, pasalnya iya melihat seorang wanita langsung berjalan cepat ketika dirinya tersungkur. Tak ingin membawa pusing, Seulgi masa bodo dan tetap fokus pada tujuan pertamanya datang kesini._

 _Seulgi mengernyit bingung ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samp_ _ing dirinya dengan cangkir di genggamannya._

 _Syurr!_

 _"Maafkan aku, aku sengaja, haha,"_

 _Chanyeol menyiram dirinya._

 _Gaun indah nan menawan sudah ternodai dengan air yang jelas diketahui namanya ialah teh. Seulgi menepuk - nepuk pahanya serta bagian bawah dari kakinya karena tersiram air teh._

 _Panas._

 _Air teh itu masih baru dan sialnya masih sangat panas._

 _Seulgi yakini bahwa kemerahan lebam akan timbul di paha dan bagian ujung kakinya._

 _"A-aku permisi s-sebentar," suara parau lembut terlontar dari Seulgi, ia bermaksud ingin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya namun baru saja ia berjalan dua langkah sudah ada cobaan lain di hadapannya._

 _Bruk!_

 _Lutut Seulgi yang tadi berdiri dengan kokoh sekarang sudah mencium lantai dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras juga._

 _Seulgi mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari alih - alih yang membuat dirinya tersungkur di hadapan publik. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok lelaki tinggi namun tak setinggi Chanyeol dibaluti jas hitam yang selaras dengan kulitnya._

 _Seulgi mengumpat dalam hati, jika tidak karena acara pertunangan sialan itu, ia pasti akan membumihanguskan dua sosok jelmaan iblis yang sedang tertawa bahagia melihat dirinya sengsara. Ia kembali menunduk, membiarkan dirinya ikut dalam permainan calon tunangan sialannya. Namun, ia merasakan cairan menjatuhi pucuk kepalanya, menjalar pelan dari ujung rambut ke ujung yang satunya lagi layaknya air hujan jatuh yang terjatuh di atas daun._

 _Satu hal yang Seulgi yakini,_

 _Chanyeol menyiram dirinya lagi dengan air teh yang lengket._

 _Seulgi muak, namun sebisanya ia harus mengontrol semua makian serta umpatan yang akan dia lontarkan kepada lelaki jangkung di hadapannya._

 _"Kau_ _tidak pantas denganku, Jalang."_

 _Runtuh sudah._

 _Seulgi tak tahan, ia bangkit untuk menampar lelaki jangkung biadab di hadapannya. Lengannya sudah melayang namun segera di cekal oleh wanita yang tiba - tiba datang._

 _Plak!_

 _Wanita itu menampar dirinya. Liquid mulai terjatuh membenamkan pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa malu ketika melihat sekawanan itu tertawa bahagia melihat dirinya yang sudah berantakan._

 _Chanyeol tertawa melihat Seulgi yang langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan restoran. Rencana berhasil dan ia tak perlu memohon agar ayahnya membatalkan pertunangan mereka, karena dengan sendirinya calon tunangannya itu membatalkannya._

 _Licik?_

 _Itulah dirinya,_

 _Park Chanyeol._

 **Flashback End.**

Gelak suara penuh kegembiraan memenuhi ruang kelas yang masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kawanan; Chanyeol, Krystal, Jongin, dan Suzy sebagainya hanyalah murid biasa yang tak ikut serta dalam acara mereka. "Kemarin sungguh sangat lucu, Chan! Kau lihat ekspresinya? Haha, aku benar - benar ingin menginjak dirinya. Benar - benar menyedihkan, haha," seru Krystal mengingat kejadian semalam yang sukses mereka rencanakan.

"Kau benar, Krys! Ingin kutendang rasanya. Wajah jelek begitu ingin menjadi tunangan Chanyeol? Mimpi!" Suzy menggandeng lengan Chanyeol genit, mengedipkan matanya dengan perlahan diiringi senyuman terpancar indah. Chanyeol hanya terdiam pasrah, dia suka ketika para _wanitanya_ bertingkah _agresif._

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega, namun mengingat sahabatku yang membutuhkan pertolongan, aku siap membantu," ucap Jongin. Chanyeol berdesis panjang, mengumpati alasan Jongin yang mustahil.

"Ya baiklah, kau benar - benar baik, Jongin. Malam nanti, kutraktir kalian semua ke _bar_ biasa kita kumpul," gumaman kebahagiaan terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, ia memang sering membayari teman - temannya ketika pergi bersama.

"Yes, kau yang terbaik, Park!" ucap Jongin memberi ibu jari kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang pria yang baik, _Sayang._ " suara mendayu rayu sengaja dibuat oleh Krystal untuk menggoda sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja, _sayang_ ," ucap Chanyeol berbangga diri. Ia merangkul pundak sang kekasih yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Hm, Yeollie, kau tahu? Make-up ku sudah hampir habis tau," Krystal menunduk dengan suara lemah yang sengaja ia buat agar lebih menarik simpati lelaki jangkung nan mapan di sebelahnya.

"Akan kutransfer uang untuk kau beli make-up okey? Tenang saja, _sayang_ ," entah bodoh atau apa, Chanyeol selalu menuruti para _wanitanya_ dengan permintaan bermacam - macam barang. Tak peduli semahal apapun, sesulit apapun.

"T-tapi a-aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kau lagi, Chan..." suara lemah Krystal. Siapapun tahu kalau Krystal sedang merayu Chanyeol, kecuali si lelaki jangkung itu.

"Tak apa, ini hanya hal kecil sayang," Krystal tersenyum puas atas kebohongam yang hanya bermodal suara lemah dan parau dapat menarik simpati kekasihnya.

Tak lama, kelas terisi dengan beberapa murid yang sudah berdatangan. Terlihat Sehun yang memasuki kelas lalu beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Ah iya, mereka sekelas.

Jika kalian bertanya dengan Baekhyun, apa rasanya sekelas dengan seorang pria mesum yang suka melakukan _sex_ di sekolah, jawabannya adalah satu kata, _sial._

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa lelaki jangkung itu terus menerus menambah masalahnya yang sudah banyak. Beberapa guru selalu menyuruh Baekhyun mengawasi Chanyeol karena hanya dirinya seorang lah yang berani melawan si telinga peri itu.

Benar - benar merepotkan.

••••••••••

"Aku pulang," sosok jangkung itu memberi salam atas kepulangan dirinya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, ia melemparkan tasnya dengan asal membuat isinya berhamburan, namun ia tak peduli dan ia malah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Chanyeol? Tumben pulang cepat?" tanya Jaejoong, ibu dari sosok tampan nan tinggi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan senyuman tipis mengembang. "Tak apa, aku hanya kangen _Eomma,_ " suara berat yang mendayu manja benar - benar tidak cocok untuknya. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merinding. Chanyeol memeluk leher sang ibu yang lebih pendek bebeapa senti darinya.

"Dasar bayi besar, sebenarnya _Eomma_ tak yakin jika kau ini nakal. Ya lihat sekarang," ujar Jaejoong diiringi dengan kekehan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku hanya begini dengan _Eomma_ saja tahu." beritahu Chanyeol. Ia berkata jujur, tak ada satupun dari para _wanitanya_ yang mampu membuat dirinya manja seperti sikapnya terhadap sang ibu.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan para wanita-mu itu?"

"Mereka hanya mainanku, tinggal di beri uang lalu mereka akan membuka paha selebar yang aku inginkan, haha," katakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang berbicara di depan ibunya. Di depan seseorang yang mengandung serta melahirkannya. Jika kalian bertanya, apakah sang ibu akan marah? Tidak. Ia hanya akan menasehati Chanyeol terus menerus lalu melakukan cara supaya anak semata wayangnya tidak melakukan hal ' _itu_ ' kesembarang orang.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap miris anak semata wayangnya yang sudah terjebak dalam pergaulan bebas. "Bagaimana dengan Seulgi? Dia cantik, kan?"

Reflek, Chanyeol melepas kukungan lengannya yang mengitari leher putih sang ibu. Pertanyaan itu begitu _horror_ , pasalnya ia tak pernah berhasil jika berbohong dengan ibunya.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik."

" _Eomma_ memang tidak salah pilih bukan? Jadi bagaimana, kau sudah tertarik dengannya?"

"U-um su-,"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Chanyeol beserta sang ibu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pintu di dorong dengan hentakan kasar. Matanya langsung mencari tahu keberadaan sang pembuat ibunya memegang jantungnya.

Matanya menangkap ayahnya yang entah kapan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan bola mata membesar serta aura seperti api sudah menguar di sekitar tubuh Ayahnya. Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho yang terbutakan oleh amarah. Ia takut jika suaminya ini menyakiti anaknya sendiri.

"Sialan kau Chanyeol! Bisa tidak membuat _Appa_ tidak malu?!" suara berat menguar, memenuhi gendang telinga penghuni rumah. Chanyeol menatap ayahnya tak tertarik dan acuh tak acuh.

Yunho semakin muak dan kesal atas prilaku tidak sopan Chanyeol.

"Yunho, memangnya apa salah Chanyeol?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lembut yang merupakan kelemahan Yunho.

"Anak ini semakin Gila, Jae! Ia mengumpulkan temannya lalu menyakiti Seulgi pada acara makan malam kemarin! Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menumpahkan air teh ke gaun Seulgi dan mengatainya jalang, lalu salah satu dari kawanannya itu menampar Seulgi! Apa kau masih ingin membelanya lagi, Jae?!" Jaejoong terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, ia merasa buruk menjadi seorang ibu. Anaknya itu sudah tak tahu adab lagi.

"Apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"Sialan kau, _Appa_ tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk kasar kepada wanita, Yeol!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"Cih, apa peduliku."

"Chanyeol sudah," ucap sang ibu parau, ia menangis dalam hati. Jaejoong menunduk, membiarkan _liquid_ membasahi kedua bola mata indahnya.

" _Eomma_... Maafkan Chanyeol,"

Pecah sudah.

Chanyeol langsung mengalah, tak kuat melihat seseorang ya amat di cintainya menangis. Ia merasa buruk. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Appa_ sudah memutuskan, kau tetap akan bertunangan. Bukan dengan Seulgi, tapi dengan kakaknya," Chanyeol menatap sinis Yunho yang membuat pertunangan itu semaunya. Yunho menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkannya kembali. "Dan kakaknya itu adalah seorang lelaki."

"MWO?! GILA! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" beberapa detik sebelumnya Chanyeol membatin bahwa kali ini ia akan menerima pertunangan itu, namun tidak lagi setelah mengetahui ia akan dipasangkan dengan lelaki.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah."

"Gila! Kau ingin mengubahku menjadi Gay, park?" bentak Chanyeol lagi. Ia benar - benar tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol! Turuti kata _Appa_! Dan berhentilah membentak _Appa_ mu sendiri!" kali ini, Jaejoong angkat bicara. Ia langsung membentak Chanyeol. Selama ini, dirinya tak pernah membentak anak semata wayangnya itu, namun kali ini ia harus. Chanyeol sudah kelewatan.

Chanyeol menyiut takut.

Dia mengeraskan rahangnya dengan kepalan kuat pada jemari kekarnya. Dengan cepat, ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Bergumam terus menerus kata _maaf_ karena sudah membuat ibunya menangis.

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan dengan panggilan namanya. Chanyeol membuka-kan pintu untuk sang ibu, membiarkannya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Maafkan _Eomma_ tadi. Tapi kau sudah kelewatan batas, Chanyeol. Kau tidak seharusnya membentak serta mengacuhkan _Appa_ mu seperti tadi. _Eomma_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu,"

"Tidak _Eomma_ tidak salah, maafkan Chanyeol..." kelemahan Chanyeol adalah ibunya. Ia benar - benar tak bisa melihat ibunya tersakiti sedikitpun. Seperti saat itu, Jaejoong hanya terbeset pisau sedikit lalu Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter yang menanganinya adalah dokter yang terbaik di negaranya. Gila? Memang! Namun dari situlah Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Putranya. Ia tahu Chanyeol itu hanya butuh pendamping yang mencintai tulus sehingga ia dapat berbagi kasih dengan pasangannya nanti.

"Hm, tapi Chanyeol harus menerima pertunangan ini ya? _Eomma_ tahu bagaimana rupa kakaknya seulgi, ia jauh lebih manis, Chan!" seru Jaejoong semangat.

"Tapi dia laki - laki, _Eomma_ ,"

"Apa salahnya, hm?"

"Tentu saja salah! Tuhan sudah menciptakan manusia dengan dua jenis kelamin untuk dipersatukan agar meneruskan keturunannya. Sudah menjadi takdirnya jika lelaki bersama perempuan, bukan lelaki bersama lelaki." bantah Chanyeol, ia benar - benar ingin menolak keras namun ia tak ingin menyakiti hati malaikat yang sudah mengirimkannya ke dunia ini.

"Chanyeol, cinta tak butuh alasan. Cinta yang tulus timbul tanpa 'Karena'. Cinta akan timbul dari hati tanpa kita tahu dan kita tak mungkin bisa mencegahnya."

" _Eomma,_ Aku ini masih _Straight_! Aku masih menyukai ketika melihat bokong sintal para wanita berayun rayu dan juga desahan mereka ketika aku membuat bercak kemerahan di ceruk lehernya." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis membuat Chanyeol diliputi rasa penasaran besar.

"Itu bukan cinta, itu hanya nafsu belaka. Karena kau selalu melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita yang berbeda, _seks_ yang kau lakukan hanya di dasari nafsu, bukan cinta. Itu hanya nafsu, Chanyeol, sadarlah! Nafsu dapat berujung pada kesengsaraan. Percayalah dengan _Eomma_ , _Eomma_ tidak berbohong," Chanyeol melihat ke arah dua bola mata sang ibu, mencoba mencari kebohongan namun hasilnya nol. Ia malah mendapatkan kejujuran dari tutur kata sang ibu di matanya.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kalian mau."

Belum sempat Jaejoong ingin menyahuti ucapan Chanyeol, ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya. "Malam ini, di restoran kemarin, jam 8. Temui dia."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memikirkan cara agar _calon tunangan lelakinya_ membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Dan ya dia sedang berusaha keras menggali dalam semua ide yang berada di otaknya.

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

••••••••••

Sosok mungil meratapi dirinya di depan cermin besar yang tengah memperlihatkan penampilanya. Dengan juntaian rambut yang menutupi pelipis serta sweater berwarna biru cerah membuat kelipatan manis pada dirinya meningkat pesat.

Wajahnya sudah di beri riasan, dengan _lipgloss_ berwarna pink muda yang di campur dengan _gliter_ , tak lupa dengan _eyeliner_ hitam, tipis namun lancip pada sudut ujungnya, serta _blush_ _on_ berwarna pink yang disesuaikan dengan bibirnya membuat dirinya begitu manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak berkedip dan menyangka bahwa Baekhyun adalah perempuan.

Diapun tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang berada pada pantulan cermin adalah dirinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Seperti orang bodoh, ia bertanya pada seseorang yang berada di pantulan cermin padahal sudah jelas bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berada di hadapan cermin itu.

"Keluar dari cerminku! Kau tidak bisa menakutiku!"

Baekhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu diarahkan tepat di hadapan cermin. Ia kesal, pasalnya seseorang yang berada di cermin itu mengikuti semua pergerakan kecilnya.

"Itu kau, dasar bodoh." celetuk Seulgi yang berdiri di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Cih, adik sialan, dasar tak tahu terima kasih." Baekhyun mencibir ucapan Seulgi yang tengah terkekeh karena ucapannya.

"Kau sangat manis, Baekhyunnie~"

"Sialan, diam kau!" Baekhuun menatap jengah Seulgi yang tengah menangkup pipinya dengan jemari lentik miliknya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau memilih untuk menggantikanku?" tanya Seulgi tanpa basa - basi. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan _Appa_ dan membalaskan dendam."

"Dendam?"

"Hey, kau pikir aku terima jika adik perempuanku diperlakukan seperti itu?" Seulgi membesarkan pandangannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun berdecih kesal, seolah dia kakak yang buruk di mata Seulgi.

"Jadi kau menerima pertunangan itu hanya untuk membalaskan dendam tentang apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam untukku?"

Baekhyun menganggguk.

Seulgi langsung menghamburkan pelukannya kearah sang kakak, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu berdadan dengan maksimal dan hasilnya wow! Kau tampak sangat cantik!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan dari Seulgi dengan cepat, tak ingin penampilannya berubah menjadi berantakan. Ia harus membuat lawan mainnya terpukau sehingga ia dapat menjatuhkannya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus membuatnya jatuh hati padaku lalu kuinjak - injak wajah sialannya itu. Dia benar - benar tak pantas menjadi lelaki. Kalau sempat, kupotong penisnya." remeh Baekhyun, dia mengepalkan jemari sebelah kanannya lalu di benturkan pada jemari yang satunya lagi dengan posisi terbuka seolah ia benar - benar akan memukul sang pelaku yang membuat adiknya menangis.

"Dari mana kau belajar berdandan seperti ini, _Hyunnie_?" jika kalian bertanya mengapa Seulgi tidak memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Oppa_ pada detik ini, itu dikarenakan wajah Baekhyun yang manis membuat Seulgi enggan. Hanya pada saat tertentu Seulgi memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Oppa_.

"Youtube, aku melihat banyak sekali lelaki manis yang men-tutorialkan cara pakai make-up. Dan yah ini hasilnya!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Seulgi gemas. Wajah Baekhyun seolah menampar Seulgi, Baekhyun yang notabennya seorang kakak memiliki wajah yang muda dibanding dirinya.

"Kurasa _Eomma_ salah makan pas mengandung dirimu, Baek."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap Seulgi lagi untuk meminta penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Ya lihat saja, wajah manis sepertimu ini tak wajar bagi seorang lelaki," Seulgi menarik pelan jemari Baekhyun, dan menarik nafas sejenak. "Dan ini sangat lentik! Kau lebih pantas menjadi perempuan tahu! Aku saja tak lentik jarinya, sepertinya arwah kita tertukar pada raga yang salah." gerutu Seulgi tak terima. Sungguh, ia merasa di tampar ketika melihat sang kakak yang notabennya lelaki lebih cantik dari pada dirinya yang merupakan seorang perempuan.

Miris.

"Aku tampan, ini hanya karena make-up saja. Kalau tidak, aku juga malas memakai riasan ini," Baekhyun merasa kesal, sudah berapa kali dirinya di bilang 'manis', padahal dia itu lelaki tulen. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya ya, sudah jam tujuh nih, cepat berangkat. Aku akan menunggumu di luar restoran nanti." beritahu Seulgi. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil tas selempang hitamnya dan segera bergegas menuju ke mobil.

Ia benar - benar tak sabar menginjak wajah lelaki yang sudah menyakiti adiknya itu.

••••••••••

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang terus menerus mengumpat kesal, sesekali diiringi dengan mengacak - acak surai rambutnya. Ia benar - benar buntu ide.

Ternyata ayahnya itu tak sebodoh yang Chanyeol kira, semua rencana Chanyeol gagal. Ayahnya itu memesan seluruh meja--ah lebih tepatnya SATU RESTORAN.

Ini Gila!

Tak ada satupun pelanggan yang datang kecuali dirinya dan _calon tunangannya._

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kepada teman - temannya. Namun ia tak mengatakan bahwa calon tunangannya itu adalah lelaki. Tapi gagal. Di depan restoran sudah ada delapan _bodyguard_ dan mereka di perkerjakan untuk mengawasinya. Tak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali Chanyeol dan _calon tunangannya_.

Sekarang, teman - temannya hanya bisa membantu dengan mendoakan Chanyeol.

"Sial, untuk apa aku datang lebih awal jika rencanaku sudah tergusur dari awal!"

Chanyeol memukul meja dengan frustasi. Oh ayolah, ayah ya itu sangat gila, menyuruh anaknya sendiri untuk keluar dari kata _straight_.

"T-tuan, _calon_ _tunangan_ anda sudah datang." beritahu wanita yang entah disuruh apa oleh ayah kandungnya itu.

"Ya sudah, suruh dia masuk." wanita itu mengangguk, ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Tak lama, muncul-lah seorang lelaki mungil di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang sengaja ditundukkan agar Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Lelaki mungil itu sangat malu, ia berpikir di sepanjang jalan, tidakkah riasan wajahnya terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran lelaki? Ia hendak menghapusnya namun ia mengingat usahanya memakai riasan ini dengan susah payah dan ia tak jadi menghapusnya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, cepatlah!" sosok mungil itu mengernyit, merasa _familiar_ dengan suara yang baru saja dilontarkan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat siapa sosok yang akan menjadi _tunangannya_ itu.

"KAU?!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

"YAK! KENAPA KAU DISINI?!" bentak Baekhyun kaget. Sungguh, apakah Chanyeol itu calon tunangannya? Ia berdoa semoga Chanyeol hanyalah pelayan yang angkuh sedang duduk di kursi yang seharusnya diisi dengan calon tunangannya, bukan pelayan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau yang muncul, pendek?!" geram Chanyeol. Ia langsung berdiri, menunjuk - nunjuk Baekhyun dengan angkuh. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menampar wajahnya itu. "Dan apa - apaan dengan riasan wajah itu?! Kau ini _ladyboy_ ya? Ckck, pantas saja kau gay,"

"Sialan, aku lelaki tulen! Dasar pelayan tak tahu diri! Kemana calon tunanganku? Kenapa yang ada malah iblis bertampang monyet disini?" tatapan Baekhyun sinis ke arah Chanyeol. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Chanyeol yang melihat itu kesal. Ia mengumpati Baekhyun dengan apapun yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Sebagus apa kau hingga mengataiku pelayan? Kusangka kau adalah pengemis dengan tampang _ladybo_ _y,_ haha,"

"Cih, bukan!" Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Sejenak, ia berpikir dan seketika terperanjat kaget. "Tunggu,"

"K-kau ca-calon tu-tunanganku?"

"E-eh?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Ia baru menyadarinya. "Gila! Aku bukan gay seperti dirimu, cih!"

"Eoh? Lalu kenapa jika 'misalnya' aku _sedikit menyimpang_? Salah? Lagipula jika aku gay, akan kupastikan lelaki yang kucinta bukan monyet seperti dirimu!" Baekhyun memang tak mengetahui dirinya _gay_ atau masih _Straight_ ya karena ia tak pernah menyukai siapapun, baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Namun, ia pernah kagum pada salah satu kakak kelasnya dulu dan kakak kelasnya adalah lelaki. Tak dapat bertahan lama, rasa kagum itu hilang setelah Baekhyun lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Menggelikan."

"Kau yang asal berucap, dasar lelaki mesum yang bodoh!"

"Makhluk cebol tak tahu diri."

"Ck! Aku benci dirimu, Park!"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu batalkan pertunangan tak sehat ini."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Bukannya ia ingin bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, namun ini demi nasib perusahaan ayahnya.

Ia tak mungkin egois.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sedangkan Chanyeol menaikan alisnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa sebegitu inginnya kau menjadi milikku?"

"Ck, mimpi saja kau!"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini? Kau tahu, hubungan yang tak didasari cinta tak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Lebih baik kau batalkan saja dan carilah pria lain. Aku masih jauh dari kata _gay_ ,"

"Aku punya alasan lain untuk menyetujui pertunangan ini dan kau tak perlu tahu. Jadi lakukan saja." Chanyeol duduk semula, membenarkan pakaian yang tadinya sedikit terangkat.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di depan Chanyeol dengan kursi mewah dari kayu jati dengan ukiran bunga yang sudah dipersiapkan. "Kau tidak membawa teman - teman sialanmu itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun was - was. Tentu saja, dia tidak ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya. Misinya itu adalah pembalasan dendam.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya ketika melihat suasana sekarang." Chanyeol menaikan kaki kanannya untuk ditumpu pada kaki kirinya yang menganggur.

"Kurasa tidak, betul begitu, Park?"

Chanyeol mengangguk santai membuat Baekhyun mencibir kesal.

"Baiklah Baekhyun _-ssi,_ kurasa ada sesuatu yang memaksamu untuk menyetujui pertunangan gila dari ayahku ini," entah mengapa, aura Chanyeol langsung berubah seratus persen. Baekhyun kaget, pasalnya lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah sang pembawa masalah baginya yang sekarang sedang duduk seolah - olah ia adalah bos besar dan dukungan dari suara berat nan serak nya itu meningkatkan aura yang bagus pada dirinya. "Jadi aku menawarkan persetujuan kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Karena aku masih _straight_ dan tak sudi untuk menjadi seo-,"

"Katakan saja, tak usah basa - basi." potong Baekhyun, ia pasti tahu Chanyeol akan memaki para sesama jenis yang tengah menjalin kasih.

"Pura - pura."

"Hah?"

"Kita akan berpura - pura seolah menyetujui pertunangan ini dan berlaku manis di hadapan kedua orang tua kita. Tapi jangan pernah memberitahu perihal ini ke siapapun, termasuk orang tuamu ataupun sahabatmu sendiri. Dengan begitu kita impas. Kau pikir aku sudi denganmu? Seorang ketua osis yang sudah dapat kupastikan tidak menyenangkan. Cih." remeh Chanyeol dengan senyum seringai mendampingi ekspresi mengejek Baekhyun yang sudah berusaha memendam amarahnya namun ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau pikir aku ingin bersamamu gitu? Menggelikan. Dan apa maksudmu bahwa aku ini tak menyenangkan?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sorot rendah.

"Tentu saja, sudah kupastikan kau tidak bisa ber- _onan_ _i,_ lelaki macam apa kau, haha,"

Tepat sasaran.

Selama ini, Baekhyun hanya 'mengetahuinya' dan tak pernah 'mencobanya' karena ia sungguh tak tertarik.

"A-aku p-pernah!" gugupnya. Ia merasa terasingi jika para lelaki di kelasnya menyinggung dengan hal yang seperti ini.

Karena ia benar - benar tak mempraktikannya.

Ia hanya tahu 'bagaimana'.

"Menyedihkan."

"Kau yang mesum!"

"Hey, itu wajar bagi seorang lelaki. Kau saja yang membosankan." Baekhyun merasa dirinya di sudutkan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun rendah, senyum mengejek terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Terserah, aku tak peduli. Ini diriku. Aku bebas menjadi apa yang aku mau." ucap Baekhyun --sok-- bijak. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia terus menggerutu dan memaki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tak bisa menjadi seperti lelaki normal lainnya?

"Ah iya terserah. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Menurutmu, apa aku punya jawaban lain? Lagipula aku tak sudi jika harus bersungguh - sungguh bersamamu, Chanyeol- _ssi,_ "

"Tentu saja tidak. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Aaa aku update lagi.**

 **Aku ga nyangka kalau ada yang ngereview juga .**

 **Makasih banyak loh! Aku cinta kalian!**

 **Jangan lupa untuk Review lagi ya! Ditunggu! Untuk penyemangat loh wkwk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANBAEK.**

 **Enemy In Love By Fanihania.**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis alias GAY, YAOI, AND BXB.**

 **Rate :** **T** **to M (Hampir kok hehe XD)**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan POV atau kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

 **Bagi HOMOPHOBIC, silakan tekan tombol back.**

 **TERIMA KASIH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan garpu sedang beradu dengan sendok terdengar seru menyeru secara bergantian. Sosok mungil itu memasukkan makanannya dengan hikmat, tak ingin menjelekkan _image_ nya di depan anak emas keluarga _Park_. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memainkan sendok serta garpunya seolah tengah bertengkar. "Berhentilah bermain - main dengan kedua alat makan itu."

"Makan di depanmu membuatku mual."

"Cih, dasar angkuh, cepatlah makan bodoh! Dengan begitu kita dapat terbebas dari sangkar neraka ini." Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan makanannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Omong - omong, adikmu lemah," cetus asal Chanyeol tak berperasaan. Ia tetap asik mengunyah makanannya. Baekhyun menaruh sendok lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan bulat, aura tidak menyenangkan mulai timbul di sekelilingnya.

"Kau yang lemah, beraninya melawan perempuan."

"Ah begitukah? Aku hanya melakukan itu kepada seseorang yang menggangguku," sejenak, ia megambil kesempatan menghirup udara lalu seringai mulai ia tampilkan. "Kau juga termasuk seseorang yang menggangguku, kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan mengusik hidupmu kalau kau tidak mulai duluan, bocah sok dewasa." balas Baekhyun, ia membalas seringai Chanyeol sama seramnya.

Mereka saling menyipitkan mata, senyum tipis menakutkan serta terlihat seperti membunuh mengembang jelas di wajah mereka. Jemari Baekhyun menggepal kuat, berusaha tidak memukul pucuk kepala lawan bicaranya, sedangkan Chanyeol menggenggam kuat garpu serta sendok di jemarinya sehingga kedua alat makan tak bersalah itu menjadi bengkok.

"Uh tapi kau bukan siapa - siapaku, jadi kau tak berhak, bocah ingusan."

"Tentu saja berhak, kau telah menyakiti adikku, tiang bengkok mesum."

"Ah benar, aku lupa kalau dia adalah adik dari seorang kerdil buncit."

Kalian tahu, Baekhyun paling 'sensitif' jika sudah berhubungan dengan berat badannya. Ia tak suka ketika ada seseorang yang membahas hal itu di depan matanya, apa lagi sampai mengatainya. "Sialan! Aku tidak buncit! Kau roti sobek tak matang!"

"Sayangnya _roti_ _sobek_ ku sudah matang. Tak menjulang kedepan." entah mengapa, Chanyeol jadi suka membuat Baekhyun kesal ataupun marah. Dia itu gampang digoda, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Sombong sekali kau, lagipula percuma jika kau punya otot serta _kotak - kotak_ tetapi otakmu sekecil udang, haha," ejek balas Baekhyun tak ingin kalah dari raksasa manja.

"Tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Tentu saja, aku kapten basket di sekolah, kurasa kau tahu itu, ketua osis yang menjadi _teladan_ untuk seluruh angkatan dan menjadi tangan kanan para guru seperti pembantu, cih." balas Chanyeol. Karena keduanya yang memiliki sikap keras kepala yang sangat tinggi, maka di antara mereka tak ada yang ingin argumen mereka terhempas dan jatuh begitu saja.

"Ah bukankah aku juga ada sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, _ketua basket_ yang diidamkan seluruh penjuru sekolah karena kekayaannya serta tampangnya yang membosankan itu?" Baekhyun berucap santai, ia menaruh sendok dan garpunya secara terbuka.

"Ck, bilang saja kau iri," ucap Chanyeol, ia menurunkan pandangannya, menatap piring Baekhyun yang sudah _kosong_. "Apa kau masih lapar, _tuan buncit_?"

"Sialan, aku tidak buncit! Dan aku tidak lapar!"

"Ah baguslah, lalu mengapa kau menaruh sendok serta garpumu terbuka seperti itu?"

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau seharusnya membalikkan sendok serta garpumu, itu menandakan kalau kau sudah selesai. Jika kau membuka seperti ini, itu berarti kau masih lapar atau kau ingin nambah porsi makanmu." Chanyeol mempraktikannya, ia menutup kedua alat makan itu di atas piring membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

Ah iya, Baekhyun lupa.

Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol itu dari _kalangan atas_ , pasti ia sudah sering memakai adab makan ini jika bersama keluarganya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Apa? Kau kaget mengetahui seorang berandalan tau tata cara dalam acara makan malam?" Baekhyun merendahkan pandangannya, memilih untuk menatap lilin sebagai hiasan meja mereka supaya terlihat lebih romantis.

"Tak, biasa saja,"

"Jangan pernah menilai orang dari tampangnya saja."

Baekhyun mencibir kesal, bagaimana ia ingin mengetahui sisi dalam Chanyeol jika ia terus menerus mempertunjukkan sisi _iblis_ nya kepada Baekhyun?

"Mana kutahu, kaukan selalu menjadi iblis jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kau anggap menganggumu, dasar bodoh," tutur Baekhyun jujur. Ia duduk, menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. Sesekali ia menggerakan kakinya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab, ia malah mengambil ponselnya.

"Ada apa?

"Apa?! Tidak usah! Kami akan segera pulang."

"Cih, tidak usah."

"OKEY! Lakukan sesukamu tuan Park gila!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal sekaligus umpatan serta sumpah serapah dilontarkannya untuk mengurangi beban di otak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya, seolah meminta penjelasan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya tadi ketika mengangkat telepon.

"Kutebak, sesuatu yang buruk menimpahmu lagi?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan frustasi, seolah menjadikan sumber masalah ini dari Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku saja, tapi kau juga. Kau tahu? Ini semua salah kau! Seharusnya kau tak ikut andil dalam pertunangan kemarin!" Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya terhadap Chanyeol. Berharap acara ini cepat berlalu.

"Hey ayolah! Kalau tau jika tunangannya itu adalah dirimu, aku tak akan mengajukan diri, sialan!" Baekhyun menggerakan lehernya, mencoba untuk tak termakan amarah.

"Terserah, kau itu sumber masalah bagiku!"

"Hey, kau juga, selalu membuat onar sehingga aku yang selalu ikut andil dalam membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat!" Baekhyun menggertak kesal, sosok jangkung di hadapannya itu benar - benar menyebalkan.

"Hey mana ada! Kau yang selalu ing-,"

 _Cklek._ Perdebatan mereka berhenti ketika melihat gagang pintu menurun kebawah, menandakan ada seseorang yang akan memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Chanyeol dengan kekuatan secepat kilat, mengganti wajahnya menjadi lebih bersahabat membuat Baekhyun bingung setengah mati.

"Ah, Hallo kalian berdua!" sapa sosok manis berjalan mendekati mereka dengan lelaki di belakangan yang senantiasa menjaga _sang istri_.

"A-ah u-um-,"

"Panggil saja _Eomma_ , jangan sungkan! Kami sudah menganggap dirimu adalah anak kami juga!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Jaejoong berteriak gemas ketika melihatnya.

"Kyaa, Baekhyunie sangat imut!" Baekhyun mengerjap - ngerjap matanya lucu, padahal ia sangat bingung ingin berkata apa.

"U-um terima kasih _E-Eomma,"_ Chanyeol berjalan ke belakang Baekhyun, memeluk leher sosok mungil itu dengan tangan kekarnya. Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan luar biasa bingung.

"Memang dia sangat imut, aku begitu kagum dengan wajahnya,"

 _"Sehingga membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya hingga lebam tercetak sempurna."_ Lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara kecil yang amat sangat kecil di depat telinga Baekhyun. Sehingga hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," ucap Baekhyun dengan ramah, mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana, Chanyeol? Apa kau masih ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?" terdengar suara berat khas milik seorang lelaki dewasa.

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga aku masih jauh dari kata _gay_ , _Appa_ ," Chanyeol melepaskan kukungan di antara leher Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum penuh arti mengejek ke arah Baekhyun.

"Cobalah dulu, _Appa_ yakin kau akan jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Aku meragukannya, ya kita lihat saja nanti, apakah aku akan jatuh cinta dengannya..." Chanyeol menarik nafas sejenak, lalu tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit tipis. "Atau si pendek ini yang akan jatuh cinta denganku."

"Ah? Iya kita lihat saja, Park Chanyeol- _ssi._ "

Mereka saling beradu pandang, tak ada yang ingin mengalah di antara mereka. Yunho serta Jaejoong menatap keduanya bingung dan merasakan ada suatu keganjalan.

Sudah satu jam mereka bercakap - cakap di acara makan malam antar _calon tunangan_ Chanyeol, Jaejoong sangat menyukai Baekhyun dalam segi apapun, tak pernah ia menjelekkan Baekhyun karena dia seorang lelaki. Baekhyun itu imut serta sifatnya yang lucu membuat Jaejoong gemas setengah mati. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun sangatlah penurut. Jaejoong malah semakin nyaman ketika mendengar suara lembut khas Baekhyun.

Namun, di samping dari kebahagiaan Jaejoong, Chanyeol merasa kesal setengah mati. Ia terus menerus menghentakan kakinya dengan kuat. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. Hey ayolah, Chanyeol merasa bahwa _ibunya_ itu lebih menyayangi si cebol itu.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Yunho angkat bicara, suaranya juga terkesan mengejek Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke arah dua orang yang saling tertawa kecil, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Ya sudah, dan aku sangat kaget dengan Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kata 'lelaki'. Jika saja aku tidak punya _Eomma_ -mu, akan kupastikan diriku belok demi si bocah itu." Yunho tertawa geli, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Ia hanya menggoda Chanyeol.

"Lakukan saja, kupastikan besok namamu terukir indah di batu nisan." Chanyeol tersenyum setan, siapapun yang melihatnya akan takut, namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Park Yunho, ayah kandungnya. Karena ia juga punya senyum khas itu dan ia-lah yang menurunkan itu kepada anak emasnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan ayahnya yang entah berceloteh apa, ia tak _mood_ mendengarnya. Matanya melihat Jaejoong mengusak surai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu kemudian sang ibu tercinta menyuapi makhluk pendek itu dengan tumpukan cake.

Chanyeol iri.

Bagaimana ibunya bisa memperlakukan orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa detik yang lalu, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah 'perusuh' dirinya di sekolah.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, tak lupa umpatan serta sumpah serapah ia lontarkan secara bertahap. "Ck, kerdil cebol sialan, beraninya dia mengambil _Eomma-_ ku." keluh Chanyeol benar - benar tak terima. Ia menggertakan giginya menimbulkan decitan yang cukup jelas.

"Wow, ada yang iri rupanya," sindir Yunho mati - matian menahan tawa. Pasalnya, ia baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sungguh menyedhkan.

"Sialan kau! Bisa untuk tidak mengangguku sekali saja?"

"Tidak, kau anakku," ucap Yunho santai. Chanyeol mencibir kesal, dan tak memutuskan pandangan ke arah dua lelaki yang sendari ia lihat.

"Well," Yunho menggantung kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol melirik kilat Ayahnya itu. "Aku cemburu dengan Baekhyun- _ah_ , ia mengambil istriku."

"Kalau begitu, hampiri istrimu itu, Park." suruh Chanyeol tak ada rasa bersalah.

"Ide bagus, mari bantu aku, anak gila," anehnya, Yunho tak marah sama sekali, ia malah menghiraukannya.

"Apapun untuk _Eomma,_ ayah yang stress."

Yunho bangkit, melepaskan tautan pada bokong dan kursi yang tadi menempel erat. Chanyeol mengikuti ayahnya. Yunho menarik jemari Jaejoong membuat sang korban terperanjat kaget, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget jika seseorang menarik jemarimu ketika sedang asik berceloteh ria dengan sosok riang di depan mata.

Ditariklah Jaejoong untuk duduk di depan Baekhyun. Yunho serta Jaejoong sudah duduk bersampingan, berhadapan dengan kursi singgah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, mengabaikan Baekhyun karena tentunya ia sangat tak peduli dengan sang ketua osis itu.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menatap horor saat Yunho langsung menyambar bibir yang lebih mungil; Jaejoong. Tentu saja, Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ia begitu tak menyangka _suaminya_ berani melakukan ini di hadapan anaknya serta _calon menantunya._

Awalnya hanya bersentuhan, namun semua itu berubah ketika lidah Yunho melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut sang istri, meminta lebih. Mengecapi seluruh rasa yang berada di langit - langit mulut.

Jaejoong tentunya memberontak, ia memukul lemah dada bidang Yunho karena tenaganya cukup terkuras. Yunho menghisap lidah Jaejoong membuatnya menatap sang suami sayu. Di rasa Jaejoong mulai lelah, ia hanya menghisap bibir bawah sang istri.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya sehingga terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Entah mengapa darahnya berdesir dengan cepat serta merinding melihat atraksi _french kiss_ didepannya. Suara kecipak antar dua bibir itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak mengerti mengapa darahnya mengalir cepat.

"YAK! BERHENTILAH KAU MESUM! DASAR ORANG TUA TAK TAHU MALU!" bentak Chanyeol yang tentu saja ia tujukan kepada Yunho; ayahnya. Baekhyun hanya dapat mengerjap matanya lucu, tak percaya serta kaget melihat _tontonan gratis_ sepasang _suami-istri_ di hadapannya.

Baekhyun merapatkan kedua kakinya serta jemarinya ia tautkan, ia benar - benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau gila Yunho! Dimana akal sehatmu?! Ingat, anak kita sedang berada disini beserta _calon tunangannya_!" Jeajoong menunjuk Chayeol lalu Baekhyun yang sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak suka kau tertawa sebahagia itu dengan orang lain, Jae." Jaejoong berdecih, suaminya memang sangat _overprotektif_.

"Demi Tuhan Yunho, Baekhyun hanya itu _calon tunangan_ manis Chanyeol! Yang kami lakukan hanyalah pendekatan sebagai _ibu mertua_ dan _menantu_." Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi dan berdoa semoga anak semata wayangnya itu tak meniru cemburu buta milik ayahnya.

"Hey Park, lagi pula mana mungkin _Eomma_ mau dengan si kerdil ini. Dan kuakui dirimu sangatlah hebat, _Appa!_ " entah dapat di sebut sindiran atau pujian, Yunho hanya mengangguk mantap, mengiyakan perkataan dari putranya.

Baekhyun yang merasa terpangil karena seseorang memanggilnya _kerdil_ mulai kesal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kerdil?"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya fokus pada kedua orang tuanya, kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak itu melihat wajah Chanyeol yang nampak terlalu tinggi baginya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

"Kau yang ketinggian, tiang mesum!

"Ckck, _Eomma_ lihat! Dia kasar, aku tak suka. Cepat akhiri pertunangan ini,"

Baekhyun reflek menutup mulutnya, sialan. Ia lupa jika kedua orang tua Chanyeol senantiasa sedari tadi melihat mereka beradu mulut. Sedikit menggumamkan huruf 'o' karena ia mengetahui akal licik Chanyeol. Ck, dia pikir bisa menipu Baekhyun?

"A-ah, maafkan aku Chanyeol- _ssi_ , aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau tinggi. _Eomma_ maafkan aku telah berkata kasar." suara Baekhyun lemah serta lembut, ia mengikuti permainan yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Dalam seringai kecil yang Baekhyun tujukan pada Chanyeol, ia terus mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah pada sosok penggila pisang itu.

"Tak apa Baekhyun. Chanyeol, kau seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu dengan Baekhyun, dia lemah lembut, tidak kasar sepertimu!" Chanyeol meracau kesal. Seharusnya ia yang di bela oleh ibu tersayangnya, namun keadaan saat ini adalah ibunya membela seorang lelaki pendek yang baru di kenalnya.

"Cih, dasar kerdil." sindir Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, berusaha tidak merobek wajah sialan Chanyeol.

"Sudah - sudah, Chanyeol duduk. Kita akan berbincang - bincang bersama." tegas Yunho yang mulai angkat bicara sembari merangkul Jaejoong hingga menempel sempurna sisi tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun benar - benar canggung dan lintas terpikir bahwa prilaku mesum Chanyeol di turuni oleh ayahnya sendiri. Memang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Baekhyun menyetujui pendapat itu.

"Dimana aku akan duduk?" tanya Chanyeol seolah tak melihat jika kursi di samping Baekhyun hampa. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia juga tak sudi harus bersampingan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja di samping Baekhyun, tidak mungkin kau duduk di atas meja." Yunho menunjuk kursi kosong percis di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar keributan sebentar lagi. "Tidak, terima kasih. Duduk di sampingnya adalah sesuatu yang buruk bagiku, Park!"

Yap, prediksi Baekhyun benar.

Chanyeol pasti akan membantah keras serta menghujaminya dengan ejekan jelek yang menyertainya.

Yunho menggeleng lalu membulatkan matanya, Baekhyun tak habis pikir, mengapa Chanyeol sama sekali tak takut dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri? Bukannya menunduk, Chanyeol malah membalas tatapan tajam Yunho dan terjadilah perang mata di antara Ayah dan anak itu.

"Chanyeol, turuti kata ayahmu."

Chanyeol langsung memutus perang mata antar dirinya dan ayahnya. Dalam diam, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa sekejam - kejamnya manusia, pasti mempunyai kelemahan tersendiri. Khususnya Chanyeol yang begitu takut serta tunduk kepada Jaejoong.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya yang tepat berada di samping Baekhyun. Helaan nafas kesal terdengar. Baekhyun melirik arah lain yang lebih menarik dari seseorang di sampingnya itu.

"Jadi, Baekhyun, kau bersekolah di mana?"

Baekhyun menyebutkan nama sekolahnya lalu dihadiahkan gumaman 'o' serta ekspresi kaget.

"Wow, kau satu sekolah anak ini?" Yunho menunjuk Chanyeol yang mendekap kedua lengan menyilang di depan dadanya, tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Chanyeol masih tak peduli, ia mengambil minuman di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan prilaku anak ini di sekolah sekarang, Baekhyun? Apakah ia masih sering melakukan perbuatan yang senonoh di sekolah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, saat ia hendak menjawab, ia merasakan injakan pada ujung kuku kakinya. Mengerti akan maksudnya, Baekhyun malah tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia akan membalaskan dendamnya.

"Masih, bahkan kemarin aku melihatnya sedang menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya di halaman belakang sekolah ee--umm-,"

"Panggil saja _Appa._ Dan Chanyeol, apa - apaan prilakumu itu? Kau membuat _Appa_ malu, sungguh!" Chanyeol berdecih, ia melihat arah lain. Bukankah semua prilaku buruknya di turunkan oleh sang ayah? Pikirnya begitu.

"Oke, coba kau bercermin dan kau akan tahu dari mana sifat brengsek ku itu datang." ujar Chanyeol seolah ia selalu benar.

"Chanyeol, astaga! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi dengan _Appa-_ mu! Minta maaflah!" suruh Jaejoong.

Awalnya Chanyeol menolak, tetap setia tak mengindahkan perkataan sang ibu. Namun entah mengapa ia sekarang malah menurutinya. "Aku minta maaf." ucapnya dengan tak ikhlas, nada datar serta bola mata menatap tak tentu arah.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang walaupun ia tahu anaknya itu tak sepenuh hati untuk meminta maaf, namun mengingat anaknya adalah lelaki yang egois serta keras kepala yang enggan meminta maaf kepada siapapun dan sekarang ia sedang memohon maaf pada ayahnya walaupun itu atas suruhan dirinya. Jaejoong senang.

"Hey ayolah, mana ada minta maaf dengan seperti itu!" ingat Yunho.

Baekhyun memandang tak mengerti keluarga di hadapannya. Ia akui, Yunho tak kalah mengesalkan dengan Chanyeol. Merasa di abaikan, ia merogoh ponsel di tasnya lalu mengcheck apa saja yang berada di dalamnya.

 _One message from Seulgi._

Penasaran, ia menekan layar yang tertera nama adiknya.

 _From : Seulgi._

 _Hey! Aku berada di luar restoran dari tadi, apa kau di siksa dengannya? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sangat takut, bukan karena peduli denganmu ya! Tetapi takut jika kau tidak membalaskan dendamku. Aku tak bisa masuk ke sana karena delapan penjaga mengerikan berada di depan restoran, jadinya aku bersembunyi. Jika kau butuh bantuan, telepon saja aku! Cepat kembali!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum-- oh tidak, dia menyeringai. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengerjai sang adik dan seperti ia sedang menjalankan pikiran gilanya itu.

 _To : Seulgi._

 _Ah maafkan aku baru sempat membalas pesanmu. Dia benar - benar gila! Kau tahu? Dia melecehkanku, bahkan dia menyambar bibirku hingga membengkak! Di sekitar leherku berdarah akibat ulah gigitannya! Aku benar - benar hancur sekarang._

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat pesan yang baru saja ia kirimkan kepada Seulgi. Hey ayolah, lagipula mana mungkin aku tidak melawan jika di perlakukan seperti itu! Dan sepertinya Seulgi akan mendadak menjadi orang bodoh karena mempercayai pesanku barusan.

"--Hyunnie? Baekhyunnie?"

"A-ah iya um _E-eomma_?" Bsekhyun tersadar akan lamunan nistanya sehingga Jaejoong yang dari tadi menyerukan namanya tak terdengar.

Jaejoong menatap cemas Baekhyun yang terdiam dari tadi. "Kau baik - baik saja, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk kilat, tangannya meraih minuman yang entah kapan sudah berada di meja makan.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan status bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Memastikanmu untuk tidak menganiyaya Baekhyun seperti yang kau lakukan pada Seulgi." ujar Yunho santai.

Baekhyun terdiam merenung kembali, merenungkan nasib adiknya yang bodoh. Ia menahan tawa yang akan pecah ketika melihat balasan dari Seulgi.

 _From : Seulgi._

 _A_ _PA?! Gila!_ _Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang! Teruslah berontak! Jangan sampai ia menikmati pink holemu itu!_

Oh okey, Baekhyun yakin ia akam tersedak ketika melihat kalimat terakhir dari pesan adik sialannya itu. Dengan cepat, ia membalas pesan sang adik dengan penuh kebohongan.

 _To : Seulgi._

 _Tak usah, aku akan baik - baik saja, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dan berhentilah bersembunyi. Kau duduk manis di rumah saja sambil menunggu kehadiranku. Dan untuk kalimat terakhirmu, aku benar - benar terkejut, satu kata untukmu, si-a-lan._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu yang tentu saja ia tujukan pada Seulgi, ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas selempang miliknya.

Diliriknya sebuah jam dinding bulat keemasan yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Ah dia lupa waktu. Ia hendak berbicara untuk pamit, namun lidahnya kelu.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Jaejoong cemas, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"U-um _Eomma_ , apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega, setidaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Baekhyun. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil disertai senyum manisnya. "Chanyeol, antarkan Baekhyun pulang." perintah Jaejoong seolah mutlak, tak ada lagi kelembutan di dalam suara khas ibu dari Park Chanyeol itu.

" _Eomma_ , dia sudah besar jadi dia bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Chanyeol menggusar sebal. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah ingin menghujaminya dengan beribu pisau di perut Baeknyun. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya hama penganggu hidup tenangnya.

"Benar itu _Eomma_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri," untuk kali ini Baekhyun menolak, mengingat ia akan mengerjai sang adik. Tentu saja ia akan merusak penampilan sempurnanya hanya demi melihat wajah bersalah Seulgi.

Yap, ia akan tampil seolah ia benar - benar telah di lecehkan!

Jaejoong menggeleng mutlak, tak ingin dibantah. Namun ketika ia ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Yunho mendahuluinya. "Tidak, ini sudah larut. Lakukan jika tidak katakan _selamat tinggal_ pada fasilitasmu."

"OKEY!" Chanyeol bangkit lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar. "Mari! Jangan lambat seolah kau putri dari kerajaan yang nyatanya kau hanya debu silam." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, diejek dengan seseorang berulang kali tanpa berbuat salah sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, okey!

"Ck, baik baik tiang mesum. Baiklah _Eomma, Appa_ , aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas makanannya, senang bertemu dengan orang sebaik kalian ya walaupun putra kalian sangat menyebalkan sih, hehe" cengir Baekhyun, ia tersenyum membuat sipit matanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun jengah dengan semua prilaku serta perkataannya.

"Tak masalah, katakan pada kami jika anak gila ini menurunkanmu di tengah perjalanan." Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab ucapan Yunho.

Mereka berjalan ke depan restoran, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera memasuki mobil mewah milik lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan pada pasangan _suami-istri_ yang unik itu.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya tepat di saat Baekhyun kembali menaikkan kaca mobil. Musik mobil mengalun, memenuhi ruang mobil di setiap sudutnya. Chanyeol fokus pada arah jalan sedangkan Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar kaca.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Baekhyun menjawab kilat dan mendapat anggukan acuh dari Chanyeol.

Mengingat misi untuk membohongi adik perempuannya itu, ia segera menjalankan kebohongannya.

Diangkatlah _sweate_ _r_ biru cerah miliknya, menyisakan kaos putih kosong di tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau gila?" seru Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun horor. Baekhyun acuh tak acuh dan kembali melakukan aktivitas mengacaukan penampilannya.

Surai rambut ia usak, membuat rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia menggigiti bibirnya hingga berdarah. Katakanlah ia gila. Ia memang tak tahu menahu jika sudah menjahili sang adik.

"Awh, a-apah kauh punya tisu?" Baekhyun memegangi bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar, sedikit meruntuki karena ia mengigitnya terlalu kuat sehingga perih menjalar dan linu di bibirnya.

Chanyeol memberi tisu kepada Baekhyun dan si mungil langsung menyambar kilat. Ia menempeli pada bagian yang terluka di bibirnya.

"Sial, perih sekali, shh,"

"Apa kau gila? Kau sendiri yang melukai bibirmu dan mengusak surai rambutmu. Kau terlihat kacau membuatku merasa telah memberikan tumpangan pada gembel di bawah kolong jembatan." Baekhyun menoleh, menatap tajam Chanyeol. Dia marah. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang ingin di sama - samakan dengam gembel? Di bawah kolong jembatan pula!

"Ada sesuatu, kau tak perlu tahu," Baekhyun kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan layar _kamera._ Ponselnya di tempatkan tepat di hadapannya dengan posisi miring dan bertumpu pada bagian depan di dalam mobil.

Baekhyun melihat penampilan yang sudah jauh dari kata _normal_. Tentu saja, mana ada orang normal yang nekat keluar dengan berpenampilan seperti habis di _serang_. Katakanlah Baekhyun itu gila. Namun, ia merasa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya itu.

Chanyeol dalam diam memperhatikan penampilan gila putra sulung Byun. Okey, baru pertama kali ia melihat seseorang sengaja melukai bibirnya sendiri. Gila. Orang ini akalnya sudah hilang, pikir Chanyeol. Tak dapat Chanyeol pungkiri, hatinya berdentum layaknya musik _rock_. Entah hanya pemikirannya saja atau apa, Baekhyun benar - benar terlihat seperti _jalang_ kelas atas yang sedang mencoba menggoda tuan - tuan _Besar._ Besar dalam usahanya ya, bukan _itu_ nya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama Baekhyun tahu apa yang kurang, ia kurang _Kissmark_ di lehernya. Ah dia benar - benar tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat _Ki_ _ssmark._ Ia melirik sejenak lelaki jangkung di sebelahnya. Mengingat ia sering memergoki lelaki ini berbuat hal _senonoh_ , tak ada salahnya ia bertanya bukan?

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bagaimana cara membuat _Kissmark_?"

Chanyeok _nge-rem_ mendadak. Untung jalanan sudah sangat sepi, jika tidak maka mobilnya sudah penyok tertabrak mobil lain di belakang. Yah walaupun mereka berada tepat di sisi jalan, tapi itu sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati.

"Yak! Gila! Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Kalau kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan mengajak aku, tiang mesum!"

Sejenak, Chanyeol menutup telinganya. Mengamankan pendengarannya karena ia tak ingin beradu mulut sekarang, ia lelah. Dirasa Baekhyun sudah tak mengomel, ia angkat bicara. "Lagipula, suruh siapa kau mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatku terkejut?"

Tak ingin disalahkan, Baekhyun membantah cepat. "Aku kan hanya bertanya! Ya sudah, lupakan pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun mencibir. Ia benar - benar kesal.

Tak lama dari itu, Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya sedangkan Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir keras membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya.

Ah dia tahu! Baekhyun sedikit mencubit bagian di sekitar lehernya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah walaupun tidak kentara. Dia benar - benar pintar, puji dirinya sendiri.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, mobil yang tadi berjalan sudah dihentikan karena sudah mencapai tempat tujuan. Baekhyun yang penampilannya jauh dari kata baik dengan santainya turun dari mobil sedangkan Chanyeol sedang merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

Chanyeolpun ikut turun dari mobil, mengingat ibunya akan sangat marah bila si mungil tak diantarnya sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Seulgi, aku pulang," seru Baekhyun dengan suara yang ia buat - buat seolah letih. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Firasatnya itu semakin kuat.

Gagang pintu mengarah ke selatan lalu muncullah perempuan di ambang pintu. "Iy-- Kya! Kau sangat kacau, Baek! Hey Park! Kau apakan Baekhyun?! Dasar lelaki cabul, sukanya merusak orang!" setelah Seulgi melontarkan amarahnya, dan di detik berikutnya ia menghadiahkan tamparan pada pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Chanyeol kaget setengah mati, bahkan ia tak bergerak menghindar karena sangking terkejutnya.

Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun menahan tawa membuat Chanyeol mengetahui siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Tapi Baekhyun berani sumpah, bahwa ia tak pernah berpikir akan ada acara menampar itu tapi sudah terjadi dan Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah bonus.

"Dasar kau lelaki cabul! Kau apakan kakakku hingga ia tak berdaya seperti ini?! Kau memang harus dimusnahkan sialan! Das-,"

 _Brak!!!_

Chanyeol mendorong keras pintu rumah Baekhyun membuat kedua kakak beradik itu terperanjat kaget.

Chanyeol menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun membuat si mungil mau tak mau ikut dalam langkah kaki Park. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil _jok_ belakangnnya lalu di hempaskannya Baekhyun dengan kasar ke dalam sana. Chanyeol ikut masuk lalu mengunci semua pintu pada mobil.

Baekhyun terbaring dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sejenak, Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Di detik berikutnya, ia mulai sadar lalu mendorong Chanyeol kuat namun sayangnya tenaga lelaki di atasnya lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"M-mau ap-apa kau?" gugup menyelimuti Baekhyun sekaligus was - was. Okey, bukannya dirinya berpikir yang tidak - tidak ya! Namun dengan posisi sepeti ini benar - benar salah arti!

"Hm? Aku pun tak tahu, namun kurasa aku sangat kesal hm ya karena kau menjebakku sehingga aku di tampar oleh Adikmu itu," Chanyeol menunduk, membuat wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti. Lengan Baekhyun mulai meronta, berusaha mendorong lelaki di atasnya. Namun Chanyeol malah menangkap kedua lengan Baekhyun. "Dan karena aku sudah mendapat hukuman dari adikmu tanpa belum _melakukannya_ , ya aku akan melakukan sekarang... walaupun sudah terlambat."

Baekhyun mematung, meresapi perkataan Chanyeol untuk lebih dipahaminya dan tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol mengambil salah satu dasi di selipan Jok bagian depan. Ia mengikat lengan Baekhyun yang di kaitkan pada _Han_ _d Grip_ dengan sangat terampil.

Setelah Baekhyun sadar dalam acara memahami ucapan Chanyeol, ia merasa tanganya berada di atas dan badannya tertumpu pada pintu mobil Chanyeol. Ia melirik bagian atas dari _mob_ _il_ mewah ini dan benar saja, Chanyeol mengikatnya kuat dengan dasi membuat Baekhyun ngeri setengah mati.

"Sialan, apa maumu! Lepaskan dasi sialan yang mengurangi pergerakanku ini! Kubunuh kau, Park!" Baekhyun meronta tak tentu arah membuat Chanyeol mengulas seringainya.

"Eoh? Aku tidak dengar, ucapkan lagi," suara besar, serak serta seksi khas lelaki dewasa memasuki telinga Baekhyun. Ia merinding. Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi karena bibir Chanyeol berada percis di telinganya dan kabar buruknya telinganya itu sangat sensitif!

"Jangan pura - pura tidak dengar das-- mhh h-hey ahnn hnnh hentikanhh!" Baekhyun menggeliat seperti cacing karena Chanyeol menjilat daun telinganya dengan sensual.

Oh tuhan, Baekhyun ingin mati sekarang!

Niatnya yang ingin menjahili sang adik malah membawa malapetaka.

Seulgi, maafkan Baekhyun!

Lidah Chanyeol menjilati daun telinganya bagian belakang, sedikit gigitan kecil Baekhyun dapat membuat dirinya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

"Channhh, hnn-hentikan..."

Oh tidak, Baekhyun ingin terjun dari gedung berlantai dua puluh ketika mendengar suaranya yang mengeluarkan desahan. Malu. Ia sangat malu. Bagaimanapun, ia itu seorang lelaki yang kuadratnya _melecehkan_ bukan _dilecehkan_.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar..." sial, Chanyeol pasti sedang menggodanya, begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Hentikanhh--Ah! Chanhhyeol mhh, berhenti nghh..." Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba - tiba mengulum telinganya disaat dia tengah bicara. Baekhyun tahu, pasti Chanyeol sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

"Apa? Katakan lebih jelas."

Chanyeol semakin berani, bahkan ia telah menyibakkan ke atas kaos putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun mati kutu, batinnya terus berteriak namun tidak dengan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena di permainkan terus Baekhyun akan menjawab dengan teriakan maut.

"HENTIKAN BODOH! KU BIL-- AHHHH HNNH ENGGH, Channhh, berhenhh--enggh berhentiih." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sengaja ingin membuat Baekhyun berteriak dan tepat pada saat itu, ia memilin kuat kedua puting Baekhyun membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain mendesah.

Tak menggugah ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah semakin gentar memutar _puting_ baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali cubitan kecil membuat si _pemilik_ tersentak dan mendesah untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan desahan menjijikan dari bibirnya namun apa daya Chanyeol terus menghajar _putingnya_ yang tak bersalah itu.

Chanyeol meraup _puting_ sebelah kanan lelaki mungil itu, menghisapnya kuat seolah akan ada susu yang keluar dari sana. Baekhyun menggeliat, tubuhnya panas, namun kali ini panasnya berbeda. Bahkan ia tak mengerti.

"Ahh- ahnnn, Chanyeolmhh-- engghh."

Baekhyun merasakan pening yang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika Chanyeol mengigit pelan _putingnya_ , serta tangan Chanyeol yang tak ia biarkan diam sedang memilin _puting_ sebelah kirinya. Mata sayu Baekhyun terangkat ke atas, belum pernah ia rasakan sensasi aneh ini. Sakit namun sedikit --nikmat. Yeah ia tak bisa bohong.

Chanyeol sekarang berpindah ke leher Baekhyun. Ia menancapkan gigitnya lalu di gigitlah sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah kentara. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan di selingi dengan kenikmatan. Chanyeol menjilati dengan perlahan, dari atas ke bawah bekas gigitannya itu dan di hadiahkan erangan dari si mungil. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, sungguh. Apa lagi ia merasakan _sesuatu_ mendesak di bawah sana.

Setelah meninggalkan _kissmark_ pada leher Baekhyun, ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah si mungil. Kali ini Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit menggemaskan dan juga bergairah. Ingat, SEDIKIT! Mata Baekhyun yang sayu menjadi pusat perhatian tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

"Berhenti Park! Kau gila! Dasar Cabul! Hentikan atau ak-,"

 _Cup._

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol.

Bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol bersentuhan.

Dia dan Chanyeol berciuman.

Otak Baekhyun seketika _blank_.

Terlebih ketika Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah panjang miliknya. Menjilat serta menghisap dengan sensual. Lidah Chanyeol berjalan pada pijakan bibir _bak ape_ _l_ si mungil, ia tak meninggalkan seinchipun dari bibir Baekhyun seolah esok tak ada lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna semuanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah berjalan di bibirnya. Sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan mulai menghampirinya lagi. Ia merasa perutnya seperti sedang terbang dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Darahnya berdesir seperti tersengat listrik.

Chanyeol membelai bagian tengah bibir Baekhyun, memberi kode agar Baekhyun membuka bibirnya agar lidahnya melesak masuk. Namun, Baekhyun tak mengerti, ia malah masih terbenam dalam pikirannya.

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan, Chanyeol memilin lagi _puting_ Baekhyun yang sudah mencuat memerah, di putar sehingga mengerucut. Baekhyun terpekik kaget dan reflek desahan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ahhhh."

Tak ingin menyia - nyiakan kesempatan di depan mata, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar dan berusaha memberotak. Kakinya menendang tak tentu arah, sedangkan tangannya tak bisa berbuat apa - apa karena terikat.

Chanyeol menjelahi tempat asing karena ia baru pertama kali mencium seorang pria ya walaupun rasanya sama saja tapi pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ini sedikit berbeda. Ia menyentuh deretan gigi putih Baekhyun dengan lidah basahnya, dan di detik selanjutnya, ia mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah si mungil. Pertama Chanyeol memanjakan lidah si mungil dengan cara membelai pelan serta lembut dan saat kesadaran Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya kembali, ia mendorong lidah Chanyeol untuk keluar.

Chanyeol memundurkan lidahnya lalu menyerang kembali lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin meronta dengan mendorong lidah Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum, perang lidah adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah menyerah, barulah ia menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun yang memiliki tekstur basah dan lembut sehingga Baekhyun mendongak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan air liur di ujung bibirnya. Tak lupa mata sayunya yang menjadi bagian favorite Park Chanyeol.

"Channhh, mhhh enggh,"

"Baek shh."

Okey, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terbuai akan ciuman memabukkan yang Chanyeol mulai. Ia malah membelit lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Lalu saat Chanyeol mulai merasa nyaman ketika lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut hangat si mungil. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mengigit lidahnya sehingga ia memekik tertahan.

"Ahh, perih, sial kau Baek!"

Baekhyun mengigit kuat lidah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesis, ia di tipu lagi dengan Baekhyun untuk ke dua kalinya.

"M-makanya jangan gila! Hahhh... hahh, a-aku tak selemah yang kau bayangkan, tiang mesum!" Baekhyun mengais - ngais udara, pasokan udaranya sudah terkuras habis akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sekarang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk, mari kita ucapkan 'semoga selamat' kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan amarahnya menyentuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun, lalu sedikit menurunkannya pada bagian _jeans_. Baekhyun terperanjat kaget, ia menatap horor Chanyeol ketika lelaki yag tengah menindihnya itu membuka _zipper_ nya. Mau apa dia? Begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah?"

Lidahnya kelu, ingin ia lontarkan sumpah serapah namun tak bisa. Rasa takutnya membuat nyalinya menyiut.

"Hiks..., Chanyeol, aku minta maaf, jangan apa - apakan aku hikss..." _liquid_ bening berjatuhan dari matanya. Tangisnya pecah. Ia tak ingin melakukan _itu_ bersama orang yang tidak ia cintai. Dia sudah melemah.

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

Mata Baekhyun reflek terpejam sesudah bunyi kamera dari ponsel berhenti berbunyi. Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat ia melihat hasil gambar Baekhyun yang sedang menangis dengan penampilan kacau balau.

"Haha, kau lucu. Mana mungkin aku akan memperkosa dirimu yang tak menarik sama sekali lagi pula kau lelaki, aku masih normal, kau tahu itu," Chanyeol tertawa sejenak membuat Baekhhun menatapnya dengan kerjapan mata lucu, meminta penjelasan lebih atas perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. "Aku menipumu sama seperti kau menipuku. Dan yeah aku berhasil dan kau gagal."

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya membuat decitan nyaring terdengar cukup keras. Ia benar - benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. "Sialan! Hapus fotoku di ponselmu, dasar lelaki cabul!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring namun sepertinya Chanyeol sudah kebal jadi ia tak menutup telinganya.

"Ups, tak mau."

"Apa maumu, brengsek!"

"Cukup satu saja, turuti semua keinginanku jika kau tak ingin gambar ini tersebar luas." Chanyeok tersenyum menyeringai mempertunjukkan ponselnya yang mengabadikan foto Baekhyun dengan penampilan _kacau_ nya.

"Cih! Sebarkan saja! Aku tidak takut!"

"Oh, baiklah. Mari kita mulai dsri grup kelas terleb-,"

"E-eh? Jangan! Okey, aku minta maaf tapi kumohon jangan menyebarkannya." putus Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak selama kau menuruti semua permintaanku." Chanyeol tersenyum angkuh, dia masih tetap berada di atas Baekhyun dan menduduki paha si mungil yang masih terbaluti _jeans._

"Okey okey! Lakukan apa majmu asal jangan menyebarkan foto itu!"

"Baguslah, memang seharusnya seperti itu, ketua..." Chanyeol menunjukkan _smir_ _k_ iblisnya, membuat kesan _jahat_ semakin menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol puas karena ia mengendalikan Baekhyun sekarang.

Tak akan ada orang yang mengganggu _aktivitas_ nya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Haii, I'm Back! Kali ini lumayan cepet ya wkwk. Btw aku seneng banget karena ada yang ngereview! Makasih banyak loh bagi yang udh ngereview cerita aku ini! Ditambah ada yang follow plus favorite-in. Seneng pake banget intinya. Ga nyangka kalau bakal ada yang suka(':**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah ngereview, bagi yang belum, ditunggu ya!**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Don't Forget to review and follow this story yes!**

 **Saranghae!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANBAEK.**

 **Enemy In Love By Fanihania.**

 **Warning! : Percintaan sesama jenis alias GAY, YAOI, AND BXB.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan POV atau kesalahan dalam penulisan lainnya.**

 **Bagi HOMOPHOBIC, silakan tekan tombol back.**

 **TERIMA KASIH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua Lelaki mungil berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, bercengkrama akrab, membahas sesuatu yang berada di otak. Si mungil atau akrabnya Baekhyun, dia tengah mengeluh kesal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang calon tunanganmu itu lakukan denganmu, Baek?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya, pasalnya Baekhyun terus mengatai calon tunangannya itu mesum.

"U-um it-itu..." Baekhyun gelagapan, tentu saja. Ia malu okey, siapapun yang menjadi dirinya akan merasakan hal yang sama. Ia memutar bola matanya, mencoba mencari alasan sekaligus merutuki dirinya bodoh, seharusnya ia tak keceplosan. "D-dia-,"

"Biar kutebak, dia menciummu?"

Baekhyun tegang, tubuhnya terasa kaku namun selanjutnya ia mengangguk lesu dan pasrah. "B-bukan itu saja, bahkan...lebih."

"APA?!" teriakan melengking keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Kalian sudah melakukan acara _keluar-masuk_? Astaga! Baek, kau sudah tak perawan lagi!" celetuk Kyungsoo asal. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan bulat serta lengannya merengkuh lembut bahu kecil si mungil.

"Aku lelaki," koreksi dirinya, okey, siapa yang tidak kesal jika dirimu lelaki namun disebut sebagai seorang perawan? Baekhyun mendengus kasar lalu menyingkirkan lengan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku belum sampai tahap itu."

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu alasanku memakai syal padahal udara tak dingin?" Kyungso menatap syal yang Baekhyun kenakan lalu sejenak, ia termenung dan terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga! Dia sudah membuat kissmark dilehermu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Wow! Ganas sekali calon tunanganmu itu! Aku yakin setelah kalian resmi menjadi tunangan, kau akan berjalan seperti bebek!" Baekhyun memukul pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, memperbaiki cara berpikir sahabatnya.

"A-aw sakit, Baek! Aku kan benar!" ucapnya seolah dapat meramal masa depan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal. Ya tentu saja, mana mau ia dengan Park Chanyeol sialan itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin terjun dari pesawat.

"Tidak akan. Sial, ini semua salahmu!" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, kenapa ia yang disalahkan?

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau! Kau yang mencetuskan ide gila ini pertama kali!" ujarnya menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang hanya memberi saran padanya.

"Hei mana bisa begitu! Niatku kan baik, mencoba mencari jalan keluar untukmu, jadi mengapa aku yang disalahkan?" Kyungsoo tak terima. Ia menghentakan kakinya kuat, membebankan pada tumpuan lantai. Lalu tak lama, muncullah ide iseng di otak Kyungsoo.

 ** _Srett!!_**

Kyungsoo menarik syal Baekhyun hingga sang pemilik menjerit histeris, seolah yang ditarik adalah harta karun berharganya.

"KYAAAA! Kyungsoo, kembalikan!"

"Wow, banyak sekali. Kurasa _dia_ ganas, Baek~" goda Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun memerah malu hingga menjalar ke telinganya. Baekhyun mencoba meraih _syal_ nya di genggaman Kyungsoo namun sialnya, Kyungsoo selalu berhasil menghindar.

"Kyungsoo, kembalikan!!"

"Tidak mau. Wow, bahkan lebih dari lima!"

"Kyungsoo! Kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja!"

Alhasil, Kyungsoo berlari, mencoba untuk menghindari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung bergegas berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dalam berlari terkekeh sekaligus tertawa melihat leher Baekhyun yang di penuhi oleh _Kissmark._

 ** _Brukk!!_**

Kyungsoo terjatuh, tergeletak di atas lantai dengan posisi terduduk paksa.

"Ouch, sakit. Pantatku sakit," ringisnya karena merasa telah menabrak seseorang.

"Apa kau tak punya mata, hah?!!" bentak orang itu yang belum di ketahui Kyungsoo namun terasa _familiar_ di telinganya.

"Kembalikan Kyung-- Kyungsoo, kau tak apa?" Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin membunuh Kyungsoo menghapuskan niatnya dan lebih memilih membantu Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memberi tumpuan untuk sahabatnya berdiri tegap. Baekhyun tak melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang kutabrak,"

"Aish, kau benar - benar menyusahkan!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya untum menatap korban aksi lari Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan Kyun-- K-k-kau?!"

"Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol. Ya korban dari aksi Kyungsoo adalah orang yang berhasil melecehkannya semalam.

Chanyeol melihat wajah terkejut khas Baekhyun dan di detik berikutnya, ia menurunkan pandangannya ke leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya sempurna. Tak percaya kalau dialah orang yang membuat tanda itu. Kejadian pada kemarin malam langsung berputar di otaknya bagaikan _roll_ _film_ , tanpa ada bagian yang terlupakan. Matanya memanas sekaligus malu. Banyak sekali, pikirnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari keheningan sekaligus mata Chanyeol yang melihat lehernya langsung tergagap. Baekhyun lupa jika _syal_ nya berada pada Kyungsoo sialan itu.

 ** _Happ!_**

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun langsung mengambil kilat _syal_ nya digenggaman Kyungsoo. Ia memakai hingga lehernya tenggelam. Baekhyun benar - benar seperti tak punya leher.

"M-maafkan sahabat gilaku. Aku permisi." Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tetapi seseorang mencekal lengannya kuat hingga mau tak mau ia kembali pada posisi semula.

"Kau! Wajah datar, pergi sebentar!"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya lalu mendapat anggukkan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo langsung lari ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya.

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol, suara serak, berat serta dewasa menguar di gendang telinga Baekhyun. "Maha karyaku cukup bagus juga." puji dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memerah malu hingga ke telinganya. Sialan. Ingatkan dirinya untuk membunuh Kyungsoo nanti, anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran. Jika Kyungsoo tidak membawa pergi _syal_ nya, ia pastikan tidak bertemu dengan lelaki jangkung bertelinga peri ini.

"Apa maumu, sialan?!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis, moodnya seketika berubah jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol ya karena ia malu. Sangat malu.

"Bibirmu masih membengkak, Baek," goda Chanyeol, dia benar - benar bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang kategorinya cerewet menjadi terdiam akibat perlakuannya semalam.

Baekhyun reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk malu. "Sialan kau! Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Kau benar - benar brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun berandai - andai jika ciuman pertamanya itu ia dapatkan bersama orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya dengan lembut serta romantis. Tapi nyatanya ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan lelaki brengsek yang suka bergonta - ganti pasangan serta melakukan hal mesum tanpa tahu menahu tempat. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

"Kau bercanda? Diumur segini belum pernah merasakan ciuman? Wow, begitu sucinya~" entah itu ejekan atau pujian, Baekhyun merasa kesal. Ia benar - benar seperti tak berbuat salah apapun kepadanya.

"Aku tak mesum seperti dirimu, Park Chanyeol idiot!"

"Ya ya terserah," Chanyeol mengembangkan _Sm_ _irk_ iblis kebanggaannya. "Belikan aku minuman di kantin."

"Beli saja sendiri! Kau kan punya kaki." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Percuma badan besar tapi selalu menyuruh - nyuruh orang lain.

"Ah iya, aku punya kaki," Chanyeol merubah suaranya menjadi mendayu, Baekhyun curiga dan berpikir keras, apa yang kali ini si idiot itu lakukan? Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mendongak. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke mading untuk menempel ini disana."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

Itu foto dirinya ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya kemari.

Baekhyun malu. Sial. Ia benar - benar jijik ketika melihat di pelupuk matanya ada bulir - bulir air mata. Wajahnya memerah antara malu, keenakan, serta akibat tangisan itu melebur menjadi satu. Surai rambut suah berantakan menambah drastis penampilan dirinya seperti anak di bawah usia sehabis di _makan_ oleh om - om pedofil.

Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit dan melompat - lompat kecil untuk meraih foto di genggaman Chanyeol dan sialnya, Chanyeol malah menegakkan lengannya sehingga Baekhyun semakin sulit menggapainya. "Buang benda menjijikan itu!"

"Tidak, aku akan menempelkannya ke mading," ucap Chanyeol tenang dengan senyuman mengembang tipis. "Tapi akan aku urungkan niatku jika kau bersedia membelikanku minuman di kantin."

"Sialan, okey!"

Baekhyun menghentakan kuat kakinya hingga ia meringis, karena terlalu kuat menghentakan kakinya membuat tungkai sakit. "Auchh, sakit, sialan."

"Bodoh."

"Aku tak bodoh, tiang mesum!"

"Cebol."

"Yak! Kau saja yang ketinggian!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu berlari cepat menuju kantin untuk menjalankan perintah dari lelaki jangkung sialan yang memanfaatkan gambarnya yang sedang diliputi nafsu. Untung saja dirinya sabar, jima tidak habis sudah _milik_ nya ia iris menjadi seperti irisan cabai.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tingkah Baekhyun sungguhlah menggemaskan, yah ia akui itu. Mudah di goda dan gampang terpancing. Ya, cukup memuaskan untuk menjadi hiburan bagi Chanyeol.

Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali dengan botol minuman yang ia genggam di lengan kanannya. Sesaat sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia melempar asal dan beruntunglah karena Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kau melemparnya?"

"Suka - suka." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kilat lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Bukakan."

"Hah?"

"Botol minum, bukakan tutupnya."

"Tak mau. Kau punya tangan."

"Aku juga punya tangan untuk menyebarkan gambar dirimu yan-,"

"YAK! Okey!"

Baekhyung langsung menyambar botol minum Chanyeol dan membukanya. Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol lebih mirip seperti bayi besar. Baekhyun benar - benar tak menyangka jika lelaki suka berbuat hal - hal mesum di sekolah mempunyai sisi manja.

"Ini."

Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya dengan botol minum di genggamannya. Chanyeol mengambil lalu menegukkanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun ingin sekali mematahkan rahang lelaki bertelinga peri itu karena tak tahu sopan santun, padahal ibunya sangat sopan, berbanding terbalik dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Sudahkan? Aku ingin kembali ke kelas." ketus Baekhyun dengan menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. Wajah kusut serta bibir yang sengaja ia poutkan menambah aura aneh sekaligus menarik bagi Park Chanyeol.

"Belum, pijiti aku."

"Aku bukan babumu sialan!"

"Ah, begitukah? Yah seper-,"

"Okey! Apapun untukmu, tiang mesum!" ujar Baekhyun malas.

Ia mulai memijiti dari bahu lebar lelaki itu, lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya, memberi kode bahwa lengannya juga butuh di pijiti. Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun langsung mencelos ke memijiti lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Kau berbakat, apakah kau tukang urut?"

 ** _PLETAK!_**

"Yak! Jangan menghinaku!"

Chanyeol meringis dan reflek langsung memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya, cebol sialan!"

"Aku tidak cebol! Kau saja yang ketinggian!" Baekhyun kesal, ia mengeratkan pijitannya menjadi lebih kuat hingga Chanyeol meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Akh! Apa kau ingin memutuskan lenganku?!"

"Terserah, aku pergi."

Baekhyun beranjak pergi, mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol yang menyerukan namanya dengan suara _Husky_. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat punggung bagian belakang pemuda kecil itu. Menarik. Menarik untuk ia jadikan sasaran.

•••

Suara khas yang menyeruak memenuhi aula sekolah terdengar sudut demi sudut sekolah. Suara itu adalah yang paling ditunggu - tunggu para murid yang enggan belajar; Bel Sekolah. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya, menyudahi acara rapat antar anggota osis yang dimana di pimpin olehnya. Tentu saja, ia ketua osis, kalian tahu itu.

"Baekhyun." panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun menoleh kilat.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" ah iya, Sehun adalah bagian dari anggota osis yang menempati status sebagai _wakil_ dari _ketua osis_. Mengejutkan bukan? Ya dari organisasi inilah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka sudah bisa di katakan sebagai teman dekat. Tak jarang, Sehun sering menyelamatkan serta membantu Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau punya urusan?" tanya Sehun yang sedang memakai tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya. Lalu setelah itu, ia melihat Baekhyun untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Kurasa tidak, ah tapi aku masih harus menge- _che_ _ck_ sudut demi sudut sekolah ini seperti biasaa yahh, jika tidak karena sahabat karibmu itu, aku tidak perlu repot - repot seperti ini, dia benar - benar menyusahkan dan bencinya, mengapa aku selalu masuk dalam masalahnya itu," Sehun terkikik mendengar keluh kesah Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang dimajukan membuat dirinya seperti bayi baru lahir.

"Ya, begitulah Park Chanyeol yang sukanya ber _main_ dengan para wanita," ujar Sehun santai dengan senyuman tipis yang tak sadar ia buat hanya karena geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Hm iya. Omong - omong, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang, tubuh Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah berhadapan, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, tentu saja.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas rencana tentang penampilan yang akan ditampilkan perkelas pada minggu depan, ya sepertinya bisa, aku tidak keberatan menemanimu mengelilingi satu sekolah ini," Baekhyun menggaruk tenggkuk leher bagian belakangnya.

"Tidak usah Sehun, lebih baik kau duduk saja biar ak-,"

"Tak apa, lagipula sudah seharusnya wakil ketua osis menemani ketuanya, bukan?" Sehun tersenyum tulus membuat Baekhyun terenguh. Biarlah, lagipula ia beruntung karena ada teman berbincang di sepanjang ia mengelilingi sekolah nanti. Toh, anggap saja bonus, ckck.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa dan terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar yang tanpa ia sadari, Sehun membalas senyumannya dengan tulus serta degup jantung yang berpacu hebat.

Baekhyun dan Sehun mulai menelusuri petak demi petak lantai, pertama mereka menelusuri tiap - tiap kelas dan bersyukur karena kosong. Selanjutnya, sudut demi sudut koridor sekolah dan hasilnya sama seperti ruang kelas, kosong. Dan sampailah pada puncak, dimana Baekhyun selalu tabah jika menghampiri tempat itu.

"Sudah, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan Sehun hanya dapat membulatkan bibirnya.

Mereka langsung melesat ke halaman belakang, tempat yang horor bagi Baekhyun karena ia selalu menemukan si Tiang mesum serta pasangannya yang berbeda di setiap minggunya. Berdoa saja ia tidak mendapati lelaki mesum itu lagi.

Langkah demi langkah Baekhyun injakkan. Merapalkan doa semoga ada hidayah yang membuat Chanyeol bertaubat, walaupun kecil kemungkinan, tapi hey! Ia kan hanya berharap. Siapa tahu benaran jadi kenyataan.

Sehun melirik sosok yang lebih pendek beberapa senti di sampingnya, bibirnya bergerak - gerak, berucap tanpa suara membuat Sehun diliputi penasaran besar. Sehun hendak bertanya, namun suara aneh tiba - tiba terdengar membuat dirinya seketika bungkam.

"A-ahh, ja-jangan lakukan disini--mhhh,"

Baekhyun tetap berekspresi tenang, yah karena ia sudah biasa mendengarnya, sedangkan Sehun, matanya membulat tak percaya. Seolah bola matanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"B-Baek, itu siapa?" Sehun menunjuk seorang lelaki jangkung yang sedang menghimpit seorang wanita berdada besar dengan menyerukan desahan tanpa tahu malu.

"Kau tahu percis, siapa lelaki itu, Sehun." Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas, lelaki albino itu tak berkedip. Apakah ia terangsang? Yah begitulah pemikiran Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau terangsang?"

"A-apa?"

"Ku ulangi, Kau terangsang?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyipit, heran akan pertanyaan aneh si mungil.

"Tentu saja tidak." ucap Sehun dibarengi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak berkedip melihat kedua orang mesum itu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh intimidasi. Aura membunuh menguas disekitarnya. Bukannya apa, ia hanya tak ingin direpotkan dengan mengantarkan Sehun ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskannya hanya karena melihat dua orang mesum di hadapan matanya itu.

Baekhyun saja tak pernah merasa _milik_ nya berdiri karena seseorang ataupun film. Paling - paling jika di pagi hari karena cuaca dingin. Ia sampai tak mengerti dirinya sendiri dan selalu bertanya - tanya,

Apakah dirinya manusia?

Bukannya apa, hanya karena jika ia malaikat yang diutus ke bumi, sudah sewajarnya ia tak memiliki perasaan kepada siapapun, lain halnya sekarang. Ia adalah manusia. Baekhyun ingin normal juga, kau tahu itu.

"Aku terkejut, lelaki itu berani sekali. Tak di hotel tak disini sama saja. Sama - sama ganas."

"Ah kau benar, dia benar - benar ganas hingga aku ingin mengoyak telinga perinya itu." Baekhyun menggertakan giginya kesal ketika ingatan pada malam itu kembali. Dimana dirinya dibuat mendesah oleh Chanyeol. Sialan. Terkutuklah kau, Park Chanyeol!

"Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu ia ganas?"

Eh?

Baekhyun keceplosan.

Oh sial, sungguh bodohnya si mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengacak - acak isi otaknya, mencari jawaban yang masuk akal serta pas untuk ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban kepada Sehun. Dan sedikit terbesitlah ide. "Tentu saja, aku sudah sering memergokinya sedang melakukan hal ini disekolah. Bahkan ia sudah kutegur namun yah kau lihat sekarang, hehe..." Ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya lalu menyengir lebar hingga deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas.

"Baiklah, ku tegur dulu ya? Kau tidak ingin berdiam diri disini terus meneruskan?" Sehun tentu saja mengangguk.

Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah dua pasangan gila yang nekat melakukan _itu_ disekolah.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah berapa kali aku bilang berhentilah melakukan hal ini di sekolah!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sontak melepaskan tautan bibir pasangannya.

"Dasar cebol pengganggu."

"Terserah kau tiang mesum, sebaiknya kau sewa saja hotel untuk melanjutkan kegitan kalian, jangan lakukan di sini!" entah itu nasihat atau sindiran, Chanyeol rasa itu adalah ide yang baik.

"Oh kau pintar, sebaiknya begitu..." lirihnya lalu menghela nafas frustadi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap si mungil yang baru ia sadari telah bersama sahabatnya; Sehun. "...tapi ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan pelipisnya.

Sedangkan perempuan yang Chanyeol cumbu sudah lari entah kemana. Mungkin dia malu. Yah memang sudah sewajarnya ia malu. Terlebih ada tiga lelaki yang melihatnya dengan penampilan kacau balau seperti itu, walaupun satu diantara tiganya lebih cantik dari perempuan tadi.

"Bicara apa? Aku tak punya masalah denganmu." ucap Baekhyun tak tertarik.

"Kau tahu, yah kau tahu." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sejenak ia berpikir namun sialnya ia melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah _calon tunangan_ nya. Dia benar - benar lupa.

"Hah, baiklah."

"Baek, kau melupakan rencana kita?" Sehun berucap. Sungguh, ia merasa seperti diasingkan. Kakinya ia rapatkan, rahangnya mengeras. Entah mengapa ia curiga dengan dua orang di hadapannya itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"U-um maaf Sehun, ini penting. Kurasa, besok pas istirahat tidak masalah bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, namun percayalah itu sangat manis. Kalau Baekhyun sudah begini, Sehun bisa apa. Ia hanya dapat menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, jika ada masalah, hubungi saja aku." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar perhatian Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie~"

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak pucuk rambut Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut hingga Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Setelahnya, ia langsung melesat pergi dan Baekhyun yang tadi memandang Sehun perlahan - lahan mulai hilang dari sorot matanya.

"Wow, romantis sekali." celetuk Chanyeol dengan tepukan tangan meriah membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Wow, tadi mesum sekali." balas Baekhyun kali ini dengam bersiul santai.

Perang mulut dimulai lagi.

"Setidaknya aku masih _straight_. Sedangkan kau? Aku turut sedih atas kemirisan hidupmu." Baekhyun mengepalkan jemarinya hingga buku-kukunya sempurna memutih akibat terlalu keras ia kepal.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bodoh seperti dirimu, yang berani melakukan _itu_ di sekolah, benar - benar tak tahu malu." cibir Baekhyun. Ia menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya dengan alis sebelah kanan sedikit terangkat.

"Okay okay, aku akhiri perang mulut ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting," Chanyeol berucap dengan suara _Husky_ nya. Lalu ia mengehela nafas pelan dan barulah ia kembali berucap. " _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ku ingin berbicara dengan kita berdua."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu. Dan jangan berani kau mengambil _Eomma-_ ku. Kubunuh kau jika kau merebutnya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sinis, seolah Baekhyun itu benar -benar membajak ibunya. Padahalkan, ibunya sendiri yang sangat suka pada dirinya.

"Wow, rupanya ada yang cemburu,"

"Tentu, dia itu _Eomma_ -ku. Kau hanyalah pengganggu."

"Ya iya, terserah. Jadi, dimana kita berbicara denga kedua orang tuamu itu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa ingin membalas cacian Chanyeol.

"Rumahku."

"Sungguh? Wow ak-,"

"Tak usah banyak omong, cepatlah jalan ke parkiran sekolah, kita akan bergegas." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya membuat jarak dirinya dengan Baekhyun semakin membesar. Baekhyun yang langsung menyadari itu dengan cepat menyusul Chanyeol.

•••

Disinilah mereka. Duduk terdiam manis di hadapan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Di kediaman Park. Chanyeol yang merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah santai - santai saja, bahkan ia acuh tak acuh serta menatap tak tentu arah. Sedangkan Baekhyun, kakinya ia rapatkan serapat - rapatnya, jemarinya saling bertautan kuat, kepalanya ditundukkan serta bibir bawah ia gigit.

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah, _Eomma_ mulai bicara," Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menatap Chanyeol serta calon pendampingnya. "Tadi pagi, _E_ _omma_ dengan _Appa_ sudah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun untuk merundingkan sesuatu. Dan _Eomma_ mengajukkan suatu usulan dan di terima dengan lapang dada oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memincingkan matanya, curiga dengan usulan ibu kandungnya itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Apa itu usulannya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Batinnya terus berdoa agar tak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya lagi.

"Kalian tinggal seatap. _Eomma_ sudah membeli _Pent_ _House_ untuk ditinggali kalian berdua."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya serta bibirnya terbuka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol melotot. Marah. Ia marah-- ah ralat. Ia sangat marah.

"Dan pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan hari minggu. Tak resmi, hanya kami dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun serta Seulgi dan tentunya dengan kalian."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"APA?!" baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berteriak keras. Dan juga reflek mereka langsung berdiri.

Baekhyun yang sadar atas perlakuannya tadi langsung duduk seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol masih tetap pada posisinya. Kilatan api bahkan seperti berada di bola matanya.

Chanyeol melotot, gertakan pada giginya membuat decitan begitu keras. Kepalan tangannya yang menguat juga terlihat jelas menandakan lelaki itu sedang marah besar. Chanyeol tak terima. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya masih seratus persen _straight_ dan di paksa untuk menjadi _gay_.

"Aku tak terima. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?!" yah bagaimanapun juga ia tetap harus mencari akal agar pertunangan mereka tak berjalan mulus. Atau mungkin dibatalkan.

"Tidak, itu waktu yang cukup untuk mengikat kalian. Jadi, kau tak bisa sembarang untuk menyicipi wanita lagi." Yunho angkat bicara, kalau sudah di saat seperti ini, biasanya emosi Chanyeol tak terkendali, ia bisa saja menyakiti ibunya dengan perkataan tajam. Yunho tak ingin melihat istrinya menangis pilu.

"Benar kata _Appa_ mu. Lagipula, Baekkie tidak keberatan, kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa. Ingin rasanya ia membantah dan menolak mentah - mentahan, namun lidahnya kelu dan ia juga tahu diri. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah memberi pertolongan pada ayahnya, mana mungkin ia bersikap tidak sopan, bukan? Pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk pelan membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa seperti seserang menatapnya, ia menaikan pandangannya dan bertemulah dengan mata Chanyeol. Seram. Satu kata namun itu fakta. Chanyeol mirip iblis sekarang. Sungguh, ia sangat seram dengan tatapan mata seperti itu.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan tatapanmu itu! Kau membuat Baekhyun takut!" bentak Jaejoong kesal melihat prilaku anaknya yang lama - lama menjengkelkan. Jaejoong langsung berpindah tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun. Jaejoong merangkul Baekhyun dan disambut pelukan hangat dari si mungil.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun paling tidak bisa terlalu dikasari. Kepribadiannya yang lembut benar - benar membuat dirinya terlihat lemah. Walaupun begitu ia mencoha untuk menjadi kuat dan ia cukup beruntung, menjadi ketua osis membuatnya terpandang menjadi orang yang hebat.

"Kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "PERUSAK KEBAHAGIAAN!"

 ** _Plakk!_**

Yunho menampar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bergeming, malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan di perut Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa suaminya itu main tangan pada anaknya.

" _Appa_ sudah muak, kau harus tau cara menghargai seseorang, Chan." Yunho malah santai berucap. Seolah tak terjadi apa - apa diantara dirinya serta anak kandungnya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sungguh, ia tak merasakan sakit di pipinya. Namun hatinya merasa sakit. Ia baru sadar telah benar - benar mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya karena terlihat dari sorot mata Yunho serta Jaejoong. Mereka seperti menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku tak peduli."

Chanyeol langsung melesat pergu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya serta Baekhyun. Ia benar - benar tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri dulu, menenangkan pikirannya.

"Anak itu kenapa?" tanya Yunho ketika Chanyeol sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Apakah tamparanku manjur untuk membenarkan otaknya yang konslet itu?"

"Yunho, lain kali kau jangan seperti itu. Dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, kau tahu itu? Tapi ya setidaknya aku bersyukur ia tidak mengamuk seperti iblis ketika kau menamparnya tadi." ucap Jaejoong. Sungguh, tamparan tadi sepertinya cukup kuat.

"Baekhyun, kau jangan dengarkan ucapan anak itu ya?" Jaejoong mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembuta membuat si mungil terenyuh.

"Ta--tapi aku tak enak dengannya..."

Yah tentu saja, bagaimanapun ia tetap merasa tak enak hati dengan Chanyeol. Dia begitu sempurna, bisa melakukan apa saja, hampir semua alat musik bisa ia mainkan, dalam basketpun tak usah di tanyakan bagaimana kemampuannya itu, dan soal otak, ia tahu Chanyeol lebih pintar dibanding dirinya. Namun dirinya? Bisanya merusak kebahagiaan orang saja. Tunggu, mengapa dirinya jadi mengatakan tentang kebolehan Chanyeol? Sepertinya ada jin yang merasuki dirinya.

"Tak apa, dia hanya memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir,"

"U-um, _Eomma_ apakah aku boleh menghampiri Chanyeol? Kurasa ia sedang mengurung diri di kamar," minta Baekhyun dengan amat hati - hati. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong mengangguk.

Melihat persetujuan dari sang ibu Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung beranjak pergi untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yunho, apakah anak kita bisa mencintai Baekhyun nanti?" tanya Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia ragu, ia malah takut jika Baekhyun di permainkan oleh Chanyeol, mengingat kepribadian Baekhyun yang penurut serta lembut membuat dirinya ada perasaan bersalah menyerahkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya kepada si mungil.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa bisa. Baekhyun bukan tipikal yang mudah menyerah menghadapi seseorang. Berharap, Baekhyun bisa menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa wanita wanitanya itu hanya memanfaatkannya." ucap Yunho yang kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Ya semoga saja..."

•••

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan langkahnya namun berhenti ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol, dan ia akhirnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini, sungguh..." untuk kali ini, biarlah Baekhyun mengalah. Kasian juga Chanyeol tidak ada yang membela.

"Pergilah, aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu itu."

"T--tapi-,"

"Sudah cukup jelas bukan? Kubilang pergi." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara _husky_ tenang. Baekhyun bingung, tumben sekali Chanyeol tak membentaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku tak bermaksud mengacaukan hidupmu, sungguh." Baekhyun memberanikan diri masuk dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sadar akan hal itu berusaha mengabaikannya, ia tak ingin bertengkar.

"Hey, kau masih ingat dengan persetujuan kita bukan? Itu berarti kau masih boleh menyukai wanita." ingat Baekyhun pada Chanyeol, ia beruaha menghibur lelaki yang mirip seperti mayat hidup di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol masih bergeming tak menjawab.

"Aku tak akan melaporkannya kepada _Eomma_ , tentu saja. Mana mau aku dengan dirimu! Cengeng dan begitu menyedihkan! Oh ya satu lagi, kau mesum!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bukankah cara menghiburnya itu terkesan seperti menghina? Bodohnya kau Byun.

"Ya. Kau bisa pergi, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, cebol."

Baekhyun terdiam, tak menyangka ucapan bodohnya itu berhasil membangkitkan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan satu lagi,

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Jika boleh Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol sangat tampan. Terlebih dengan senyum manis nya itu. Sebenarnya, kepribadiannya pun tak seberapa buruk, itu wajar saja bagi seorang lelaki. Eh tunggu. Mengapa dirinya terlihat seperti pemuja Park yang jelas diketahui musuhnya itu? Okey, ingatkan dirinya untuk membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding sepulang dari kediaman Park nanti.

Namun baru ia sadari, Chanyeol mengejeknya lagi tadi.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK CEBOL!"

•••

"Aku duluan yang masuk!" si mungil berteriak, tak ingin mengalah dengan yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak, aku duluan." namun yang lebih tinggi hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang, ia tak ingin ribut, okey.

"Kau harus mengalah dengan yang lebih pendek!"

"Oh jadi kau sudah mengakui jika dirimu itu pendek?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menerawang apa yang baru ia ucapkan. "YAK! Tidak! Itu hanya reflek!" bantahnya, padahal sebelumnya dia sendiri yang mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk, cebol." Chanyeol mundur satu langkah, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke _pen_ _t house_ terlebih dahulu.

"YAK! Aku ini sedang! Kau saja yang ketinggian!" elak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya apapun intinya itu, kau lebih pendek dariku, kerdil."

"Sialan kau dasar, tiang mesum!"

Chanyeol berdecak lalu berucap. "Mau masuk tidak? Kalau tidak, aku duluan."

"Aku duluan."

Baekhyun langsung memasuki _pent_ _house_ mewah yang dibelikan oleh Ibu Chanyeol. Mataya menelusuri sudut demi sudut. Mengagumi di setiap pergerakannya.

Indah.

Mewah.

Cantik.

Begitulah yang merasuki isi pikirannya ketika memasuki _pent_ _house_ besar yang sekarang sudah _sah_ menjadi milik mereka; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Wow."

Baekhyun tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya untuk memuja peralatan mewah di sekitarnya. Benar - benar menakjubkan. Bahkan ini lebih indah dari pada kediaman tuan Park. Lantai putih bersih tak bernoda diinjaknya, Sofa panjang dengan ukiran kayu jati yang bermotif bunga - bunga berada pada ruang tamu. Ruang tamu sudah seperti rumah saja, pikir Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyun masuk pada sekat yang lain, terlihatlah ruang televisi yang sangat luas. Baekhyun tak berkedip, ia tak ingin melewatkan satupun benda - benda mewah di sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar. Eomma bilang kamar disini ada satu, jadi kau tidur di sofa."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba. Well, ia tak mau tidur di sofa, ranjang lebih leluasa.

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku yang tidur di kamar!"

"Oh ya? Atas dasar apa kau tidur disana?" tanya Chanyeol ia membalikkan tubuh tingginya guna menatap Baekhyun sengit.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu meracau tidak jelas. Tiba - tiba, ia langsung melesat masuk ke kamar satu - satunya di _pent house_ mereka. Sebenarnya, si mungil itu terheran - heran, pasalnya _pent house_ sebesar ini hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur saja. Ia yakin semuanya sudah di rencanakan.

"Hey! Aku yang tidur di sana!" teriak Chanyeol memenuhi satu ruangan itu. Ia berlari ke kamar, menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring leluasa di ranjang.

"Keluar kau dari sini!" perintah Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Bukannya melaksanakannya, Baekhyun malah membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

"La La La~ Aku tak dengar~"

Chanyeol berdecih lalu ia menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia langsung menempatkan dirinya berada tepat di atas Baekhyun, sedangkan si mungil yang masih tetap pada posisi tengkurapnya terkesiap kaget. Terlebih, ketika deru nafas berhembus pada batang lehernya.

"Cepat turun dari ranjang ini jika kau tak ingin aku menghajar _lubang_ mu."

"KYAAA! MESUM!"

•••

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan menampilkan wajah suramnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan sahabatnya itu, semenjak ia memiliki _calon_ tunangan, hari demi hari prilakunya bagaikan mayat hidup.

"Kau baik, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak mungkin aku menjawab 'iya', bukan?"

Langkah demi langkah, akhirnya mereka masuk ke kelas dan mendudukan diri mereka masing - masing pada bangku yang bersebelahan.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Calon tunanganmu itu menghabisi lubangmu hingga lecet?"

"KYUNGSOO! ITU TAKKAN TERJADI!" teriak Baekhyun membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman - teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun menunduk malu lalu memilih untuk membenamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak usah berteriak juga kali. Lalu, apa masalahmu kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ulang.

"Dia menyebalkan, kau tahu itu?!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan suara kecil akibat tertutupnya ruangan di lengannya.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

"U-um jadi begini, kami sekarang tinggal s-satu... atap."

"APA?!" jika boleh Baekhyun akui, ia baru kali ini melihat Kyungsoo berteriak. Sungguh, itu cukup membuat dirinya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Tentu saja, mereka belum bertunangan tapi sudah tinggal seatap.

"Kau serius, Baek?"

Baekhyun menangguk.

"Wow aku sangat terkejut. Jadi, kenapa dia menyebalkan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu kepalanya ia tolehkan agar berhadapan tepat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Badanku sakit sem-,"

"Kau sudah --melakukan... _itu_?" potong Kyungsoo cepat membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Dengarkan dulu! Jangan memotong!" ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Oke, oke. Silakan lanjutkan,"

"Tubuhku sakit semua karena aku tidur di sofa sedangkan si _sialan_ itu dengan nyamannya tidur di ranjang. Bahkan ia tak memberikanku bantal ataupun selimut!" Baekhyun berucap cukup keras membuat _seseorang_ yang sebelumnya tidak tertarik pada pembahasan mereka malah menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak satu ranjang dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah amat tenang.

"Apa? Tidak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding," Baekhyun menggelengkan jemari sebelah kanannya, isyarat bahwa ia tidak mau.

"Memangnya, siapa sih _calon_ tunanganmu itu?"

Baekhyun mematung sempurna.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, enggan menyebutkan nama _calon_ tunangannya yang brengsek itu.

"Kapan - kapan ku beritahu," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis; Kyungsoo berdecih kesal karena sahabatnya itu tak memberi tahukannya siapa _calonnya_ itu.

"Kau pelit, Baek,"

"Ayolah, nanti pada waktunya sudah tepat, baru kuberitahu,"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun dan si mungil itu yakini bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang merajuk.

"Oke oke! Akan kusebutkan Ciri - cirinya saja bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menangguk lalu Baekhyun memberi jeda sebelum berbicara dengan menghirup udara segar. "Dia seoang lelaki, tubuhnya tinggi, um--okey harus kuakui ia itu tampan, menyebalkan, selalu ingin menang sendiri! Tak punya hati! Iblis! Tiang mesum!" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi. Ia seolah berkata ingin mencabik wajah _calon_ nya itu. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, tentu saja, itu bukan _ciri - ciri_ melainkan sebagian besarnya ia berkata tentang keburukan.

"Ayolah, Baek! Ciri - ciri! Buk-,"

"Permisi, tapi Baekhyun aku ambil alih sebentar,"

Kedua sahabat yang tadinya sedang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri mendongak, melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan mereka. Itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesiap sedangkan Kyunggo bingung. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol mengambil alih Baekhyun darinya?

"O-oke," Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo nyalang. Kenapa Sahabatnya itu malah melepaskannya? Cih.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah denganmu." Baekhyun mengibas - ngibaskan jemari lentiknya, memberi isyarat bahwa Ia mengusir lelaki jangkung itu.

"Tapi aku punya."

"Aku tak peduli, sana pergi, hush hush," ujarnya mengibaskan jemari lentiknya terus menerus.

Chanyeol berdecih lalu menarik kasar jemari Baekhyun yang tadinya ia ulurkan untuk memberi isyarat mengusir dirinya. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun ikut dalam langkahnya.

Chanyeol membawanya ke halaman belakang. Sepertinya tempat itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, ckck.

"Ish, apa sih maumu?" tanya Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam kuat jemarinya.

Chanyeol mendekat, menghimpit tubuh si mungil serta mengurangi jarak di antaranya. Baekhyun mau tak mau mundur hingga ia merasakan punggung belakangnya mengenai dinding.

 _Matilah aku!_ ' ia membantin takut.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk didongakkan agar si mungil itu menatap dirinya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri sekaligus Was - was. "A-apa?"

"Kau pulang sendiri nanti. Aku ada urusan."

"Yak! Jadi maksudmu aku disuruh naik Bus gitu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya kesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu bingung ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan jemarinya dengan terbuka.

"Apa?"

"Uangnya mana? Aku tak ingin mengeluarkan uangku."

"Pakai saja uangmu." ucap Chanyeol tak peduli, bahkan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri disana.

"Dasar tiang mesum sialan, dia yang membawaku kesini dan dengan semaunya meninggalkanku, ck."

•••

"Jadi, tiap kelas harus ada yang mewakili sebagai lomba peserta dalam menyanyi serta bermain alat musik?" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, bukan hanya itu saja, para anggota osis lainnya juga dapat ikut berpastisipasi dalam _event_ itu, termasuk kita." jelasnta dengan serius.

"Eh? Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Lagipula kita bukan mengikuti lomba namun hanya menampilkan saja, paham?" Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba meresapi serta memahami lelaki albino di hadapannya. Segun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dengan belahan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan alis yang mengerucut lucu.

"Ya kita hanya tampil di atas sana tanpa ada daftar peserta, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun mendorong Sehun pelan. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" rona kemerahan tercetak jelas pada pipi chubbynya.

"Lucunya~" ucap Sehun, ia mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura - pura sedang merajuk.

"Aku tidak lucu. Aku ini tampan!" ujarnya sangat percaya diri membuat Sehun tertawa lepas. Oh ayolah, orang gila sekalipun pasti tahu bahwa dia tidak tampan, tapi cantik.

"Ah iya kau tampan, sangking tampannya kau malah terlihat cantik," goda Sehun dengan kekhan kecil membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Yak! Dasar kau albino aneh!"

"Setidaknya aku tampan, benar bukan?" Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuk serta ibu jarinya seperti memasang pose _pistol_ lalu diarahkan pada dagu bawahnya. Tak lupa kedipan mata yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku lebih tampan darimu, Sehunnie,"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun yang terlalu percaya diri itu. Apa dia tidak punya cermin di rumahnya?

"Ah iya terserah kau saja, omong - omong, kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri,"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Tak lupa batinnya bersorak keras. Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku,"

"Bolehkah?" Sehun mengangguk dan jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang berbinar - binar. Sangat manis, begitulah pikir lelaki albino itu.

"Tentu saja,"

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie! Kau sangat baik! Selamatlah Uangku~" Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang simpel namun sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku memang baik, kau saja yang baru sadar," ujar Sehun main - main.

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya karena Sehun tiba - tiba melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat yang sedang mereka pijak. "Sehun! Tunggu!" ucapnya, Ia langsung mengambil tasnya kilat sehingga terciptalah bunyi bising dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya karena Baekhyun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun sampai di parkiran sekolahnya. Baekhyun lari dengan tergesa - gesa karena mengejar lelaki albino yang berkaki panjang sedangkan dirinya mempunyai kaki yang pendek, mungil pula.

"Kau lamban, Baek," ejek Sehun mengangkat wajahnya tinggi - tinggi, Baekhyun _minder_. Dirinya semakin terlihat lebih pendek.

"Kau yang kecepetan dan kaki panjangmu itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang lamban, Baek. Untuk seoang lelaki ini adalah wajar," ucap Sehun ke _ceplo_ _s_ an.

"JADI MAKSUDMU AKU PEREMPUAN?!"

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, mengabaikan si mungil yang tengah menghentak - hentakan kakinya. Sehun naik ke atas motor _ninja_ _merah_ miliknya. "Ayo Baek,"

Baekhyun membalas dendam. Ia menulikan pendengarannya sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya menatap tak tentu arah, berupura - pura untuk tidak melihat lelaki yang menawarkan untuk pulang bersamanya. Sehun terkekeh lagi melihat tingkah kekanak - kanakan Baekhyun. "Ah sepertinya tidak orang, aku akan pergi saja,"

"EH! Jangan!" jerit Baekhyun reflek, sontak membuat Sehun mengedikan bahunya.

"Makanya ayo, matahari semakin terbenam loh, Baek,"

"Ish iya - iya! Ingatkan aku untuk mengabaikanmu besok!" ucapnya. Baekhyun langsung duduk di belakang Sehun membuat si pemilik motor tersenyum puas.

"Pegangan."

"Huh?"

"Kubilang, pegangan." ulangnya lagi.

"Tidak mau, aku masih marah padamu," ucapnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu melempar pengelihatannya ke sebelah kiri.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sehun menghidupkan motornya lalu melajukannya dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAAAA! SEHUN GILA! TURUNKAN KECEPATANNYA!" teriaknya dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun sontak memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

•••

Baekhyun turun dari motor Sehun dengan wajah kusam dan lesu. Demi apapun, ia merasakan ajal segera menghampirinya ketika di _b_ _onceng_ oleh Sehun.

"Baek, kau baik?"

"Baik pala-mu! Sial, aku menyesal menerima tawaranmu. Kau gila dalam hal menyetir tahu!" bentak Baekhyun kesal, ia memukul kuat kepala Sehun. Sungguh, dirinya merasa melayang ketika Sehun memboncengnya tadi.

Sehun meringis dan si mungil malah acuh tak acuh. "Itu biasa saja oke? Jadi kau tak perlu memukul kepalaku," Sehun mengelus kepalanya di tempat yang dipukul Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun meracu tidak jelas dan berkali - kali melemparkan sumpah serapah pada lelaki albino itu. "Kau tinggal di apartement, Baek?"

Seketika Baekhyun langsung terdiam, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Tak ada sumpah serapah ataupun kalimat racauan dari bibirnya lagi.

 _'Sial, aku lupa kalau aku sudah tinggal bersama Chanyeol sekarang!'_ batinnya.

Baekhyun mengacak - acak isi otaknya, berdoa semoga ada alasan yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan.

 _Ting!_

"A-aku ingin mandiri ja-jadi aku tinggal sendiri disini!" ucapnya setengah ragu. Semoga saja Sehun percaya dengan ucapan penuh dustanya itu.

"Benarkah? Wow aku salut denganmu, Baek!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih, Sehun," ucapnya dengan batin yang terus menerus bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, kapan - kapan aku mampirnya!" Sehun berseru senang seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"T-tentu,"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Baekkie, sampai bertemu esok." pamit Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hati - hati, Sehunnie!"

Baekhyun melambai - lambaikan jemarinya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sehun. Sehun terpaku melihat kecantikan Baekhyun ketika ia menyipitkan matanya akibat senyuman tulus mengembang di wajahnya itu.

Sehun langsung menyadarkan lamunannya lalu melajukan motornya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan bersyukur Sehun pervaya begitu saja.

Dengan gontaian malas, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam _Apartement_ dan menuju ke lift _pribadi_ mereka; Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ya semuanya khusus untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun menekan tingkat tertinggi yang merupakan _Pent hous_ e mereka.

Lift terbuka, Baekhyun langsung keluar dan melesat memasuki _Pent House_. Ia menempelkan ibu jarinya pada gagang pintu--oh ya gagang pintunya datar. Itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena hanya jari merekalah yang sudah di data. Benar - benar canggih, begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah berhasil terdeteksi, pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis ke samping. Baekhyun langsung masuk dan pintu itu menutup secara otomatis lagi. Entah harus ia syukuri atau sekali, ia sangat beruntung menikmati kemewahan dari semua ini.

Malam mulai menjemput, matahari sudah berganti dengan terangnya bulan. Para pekerja kantor serta siswa siswi sudah pulang ke rumah mereka, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Ish, kemana sih dia ini," keluh Baekhyun resah, ia mondar - mandir di depan pintu.

"Anak itu memang nakal sekali, aku ingin memukul kepalanya jika ia sudah pulang,"

Merasa lelah, Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya pada ruang tv. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya serta siku yang ia tumpu di lutut dengan menangkupkan wajahnya pada jemari mungilnya.

"Ah aku lapar, sebaiknya aku memasak saja," monolog Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, lalu dengan terampil, ia memasak berbagai macam makanan. Setelah itu, ia menata dengan rapih makanan yang telah ia masak di atas meja makan yang mewah. Tak lupa, ia tambahkan nuansa romantis, lilin di tengah meja makan. Sebenarnya, ia menyiapkan ini semua untuk Chanyeol. Ya bagaimanapun juga, ia harus berlaku baik pada musuh adu mulutnya itu.

Baekhyun duduk pada salah satu kursi meja makan. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, mengeluh mengapa si lelaki jangkung itu belum juga pulang padahal hari sudah semakin larut.

"Kemana sih anak itu," keluhnya. Ia terus menerus melihat pada jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Apa dia baik - baik saja?"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lengan yang ia lipat.

"Ya, semoga dia baik - baik saja."

•••

"Mau aku antar, sayang?" ucap Chanyeol. Ia merangkul wanita yang hanya memakai _tank_ _top_ serta celana pendek sepaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang molek itu.

Wanita itu itu menggeleng tipis. "Tidak usah, Yeollie. Aku akan pulang sendiri, lagipula aku ada urusan setelah ini," ucap wanita itu sambil mengecup pipi tirus Chanyeol.

"Ah oke Krystal, beri aku ciuman selamat tinggal, sayang,"

Krystal mengangguk lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Si lelaki tersenyum lalu dengan secepat kilat, ia menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir Krystal. Chanyeol membelai belahan bibir Krystal, dengan senang hati Kyrstal membuka bibirnya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa. Si lelaki mengabsen tiap deretan gigi putih sang kekasih lalu ia menghisap lidah Krystal dengan kuat membuat si wanita mengerang nikmat.

"Eunggh~"

Mereka saling membelit, menghisap, beradu, mengigit. Suara kecipak terdengar jelas, suasana semakin memanas. Chanyeol hendak meletakkan jemari nakalnya di payurada sang kekasih namun di hadang oleh Krystal.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kelepasan," ucapnya santai, Ia tersenyum lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir merahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa. "Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," Chanyeol mengangguk, Krystal langsung beranjak pergi dari bangkunya.

Chanyeol menggusar bosan, jika kalian bertanya di mana lelaki itu, dia berada di club _kalangan atas_. Ia melirik sedikit jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Ah sial.

Dia lupa jika ia tak serumah dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi.

Dengan cepat, ia langsung menuju parkiran dan melesat pulang ke _pent hous_ _e_ _nya_.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol sampai di sana menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Chanyeol berjalan santai, ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang paling atas. Setelah lift terbuka, ia langsung berjalan menuju _pent house_ nya. Ia menempelkan ibu jarinya dan terbukalah secara otomatis.

"Baekhyun?" tanya memeriksa suasana sepi. Seperti tak ada orang.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Chanyeol melihat pada sekat lain dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang--

\--tertidur di atas meja makan dengan tumpuan lipatan lengan.

Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat si mungil yang tertidur pulas. Astaga, Chanyeol terkejut. Banyak makanan di atas meja makan.

 _'Apa Baekhyun yang membuat ini semua?'_ dia membatin.

Entah kerasukan jin jenis apa, Chanyeol mengelus pelan serta lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah oke. Pasti si mungil belum makan karena menunggu dirinya. Bukan terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, pasalnya makanan itu masih rapih dan tidak cacat sama sekali serta dua piring masih putih.

"Eugh~" lenguhnya dalam tidur.

Baekhyun mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu akibat guncangan kecil di pucuk kepalanya itu.

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

 **Tbc.**

 **Aku balik lagi hehe. Sebenernya pas awal mau ngeupdate dengan length 4k tapi kok pas di baca ulang dikit banget ya... Jadi yah sampe 6,8k nyaris 7k wkwk.**

 **Maaf yah lama, maklum orang sibuk /plak/. Sibuk sama Chanyeol *dibunuhBaekhyun.**

 **Dan makasih banget buat yang udah Review! Aku tuh terharu(':**

 **And yah,**

 **Jangan lupa buat Review, karena Review-an kalian itu moodboster aku loh wkwk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHANBAEK**.

 **RATE : T**.

 **WARNING : BXB! TYPO! AUTHOR AWAM!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk diam, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu duduk berhadapan dengan si kecil. Keadaan hening. Tak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang ingin membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. Si mungil memainkan jari telunjuknya sedangkan yang lebih tinggi memandangnya keheranan.

"Apa kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan; Baekhyun mengangguk ragu lalu ia datarkan wajahnya guna menatap lawan bicaranya. "Iya, kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja, aneh."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, lengan yang tadinya berada di atas pahanya, ia letakan di atas meja dengan keadaan menyilang. "Apa yang aneh?"

"Ya kau tahu, kita sering bertengkar --oh tidak, bahkan kita adalah musuh bebuyutan. Dan sekarang kau berbuat baik seperti ini kepada musuhmu sendiri, bukankah itu aneh?" ucap Chanyeol. Ia menyipitkan matanya, rasa curiga mulai menghinggapi dirinya.

"Apa kau ini suka denganku?" tanyanya lagi penuh percaya diri.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "M-mana mungkin!"

Baekhyun mengusap poninya, ia mengesampingkan poninya yan menjuntai menutupi dahinya. "Ini adalah satu - satunya cara sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepada _Appa_ mu karena telah membantu _Appa_ ku,"

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya hingga terulas huruf ' _O_ '. Sekilas, ia menatap makanan yang di hidangkan oleh _calon_ _tunangannya_ di hadapannya. Ia meneliti lalu menilainya. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil sendok serta garpu lalu ia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

 _'Enak juga,_ ' ujarnya dalam hati ketika mengunyah makanan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. Berharap Lelaki jangkung itu akan memuji masakannya. Matanya berbinar - binar menunggu kata - kata yang akan di keluarkan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Lumayan,"

Nafas lega dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang, entah mengapa. Hatinya merasa nyaman, ya begitulah. Ia rasa, pipinya juga memerah malu hanya dengan sepatah kata Chanyeol. Ia rasa otaknya sedang bermasalah.

Chanyeol kebingungan melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia pikir, Baekhyun akan meneriakinya karena tak memuji bahwa masakannya itu _enak_. Lelaki jangkung itu menurunkan pandangannya dan terlihat piring kosong di depan Baekhyun yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau belum makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Makanlah, kau bisa sakit nanti," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan. Pipinya memerah malu, hatinya hangat lalu perasaan senang menghinggapi dirinya. "Lain kali, jangan menungguku." Chanyeol berucap lagi dan reflek, Baekhyun mengangguk kikat disertai senyuman kecil.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak nyaman memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan perhatiannya itu. Tapi biarlah, Baekhyun sudah baik pada dirinya. Apa salahnya membalas kebaikannya juga dengan cara memberi perhatian? Ia hanya membalas budi sekaligus kasihan. Tentu saja, hari sudah sangat larut, lagipula ia tidak ingin direpotkan dengan Baekhuyun jika si kecil itu nanti jatuh sakit.

"Apa kau selalu pulang larut malam?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa ada keinginan menyentuh makanannya.

Chanyeol menelan makanan yang berada di mulutnya dan selanjutnya, ia menggeleng. "Tidak setiap hari,"

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya sebagai jawaban ucapan dari yang lebih tinggi. Bukannya makan, Lelaki itu malah asik termenung pada pikirannya sendiri membuat Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya lagi. "Makanlah, Baek. Aku tak ingin kau sakit,"

 _'Dan aku tak ingin kau menyusahkanku,_ ' lanjutnya membatin.

Ya, entah kerasukan jin jenis apa, Baekhyun merasa rona parah menghampiri pipinya. Jantungnya seperti ingin lepas. Aliran darahnya seperti tersengat listrik. "A-ah, iya..." Baekhyun merutuki sikap gugupnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya senang sekali ketika Chanyeol memberi perhatian. Aneh.

•••

Baekhyun mengulangi sikapnya kemarin; berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah kusam dan lesu. Ia terlihat seperti tak ada semangat hidup. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan hendak menghampirinya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seseorang yang mendahuluinya dan ia memilih untuk menyaksikan bagaimana keduanya berinteraksi.

"Apa - apaan wajah jelekmu itu, Baek?" tanya lelaki Albino yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mengusap dahinya sesekali ia menekannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin beradu argumen, Sehun."

Sehun yang melihat sikap Baekhyun aneh mengernyit bingung. Biasanya lelaki itu akan membantah ejekan Sehun dan membalasnya dengan lebih pedas. "Ada sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpahmu, begitu?" tanyanya seolah dapat membaca pikiran yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu membuat Sehun sangat khawatir. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng malas, bahkan entah sejak kapan kedua matanya sudah terpejam.

"Kita ke kantin dan kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku mengapa kau seperti ini,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Kantin. Si mungil ingin protes namun biarlah, ia juga lapar. Lumayan makan gratis, pikirnya.

Ketika mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan, mata Sehun langsung meneliti tempat yang tak berpenghuni. Beruntunglah mereka karena masih ada satu tempat yang kosong. Dengan sigap, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya membuat Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Namun, keberuntungan hanya menghinggapi mereka sesaat karena ada dua lelaki dengan sigap duduk disana. Baekhyun masa bodo, dirinya mengantuk.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Kita --hoamm kembali ke kelas saja," Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena menguap.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau bisa sakit nanti,"

"Tapi mau bagaimana? Tempatnya sudah penuh," ia sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat dua lelaki duduk disana yang terlihat samar dimatanya karena kantuk berat menyerangnya.

"Disana masih ada dua tempat yang kosong, tapi kita akan berhadapan dengan mereka, kau tak apa kan?" tanpa ingin melihat siapa dua lelaki itu, Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan Sehun langsung membawa Baekhyun ke sana.

"Chan, boleh kami ikut bergabung?"

T-tunggu--

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu buruk akan menimpahnya lagi. Dan Sehun memanggil siapa tadi, Chan? Ah mungkin Chandra, bisa juga Chancimeng. Ya berharap, itu bukan Chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali,"

Reflek saat mendengar suara berat khas lelaki yang ia kenali, Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan seketika rasa kantuknya punah.

Itu Chanyeol.

 _'Sial, kenapa sih aku selalu bertemu dengannya dimanapun?'_ rutuknya membatin kesal. Kejadian semalam sekaligus tadi pagi sudah cukup membuat kepalanya mendidih.

 **Flashback.**

 _Setelah selesai makan malam, dua insan itu pergi kembali pada aktivitasnya masing - masing._ _Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya dan si kecil mengekorinya._

 _"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"_

 _"Aku tak ingin tidur di sofa lagi!" jelasnya membuat Chanyeol menyipit bingung._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu menghentak'kan kakinya. "Tentu saja aku akan tidur di kamar!"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap kekeh mengekori yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol masa bodo, malah ia acuh tak acuh._

 _Dirasa sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya membuat si kecil ikut berhenti. Digenggamnya gagang pintu oleh lelaki jangkung itu tanpa berniat untuk mendorongnya. Lalu tatapannya terfokuskan pada Baekhyun yang memasang senyum cerah, ia berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol agar membiarkannya tidur di kamar. Demi tuhan, ia hampir mati kedinginan kemarin._

 _"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bola mata memutar malas._

 _"Aku ingin tidur di kamar, boleh kan??" tanyanya dengan nada mendayu manja dengan mata berbinar - binar. Jika bukan karena cuaca dingin sialan itu, ia tak akan mau beraegyo di depan musuhnya sekarang._

 _"Tidak, kau tidur di sofa seperti kemarin," teguh Chanyeol tak termakan oleh aegyo palsu buatan Baekhyun. Si mungil mendengus kesal dengan umpatan 'sial' terus menerus mengalun pada bibir seksinya._

 _"Masa bodo! Aku ingin tidur di kamar!" ia berteriak membuat Chanyeol tuli seketika. Dan tanpa disuruh, Baekhyun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar sedangkan yang lelaki bertelinga peri itu masih menyetabilkan telinganya._

 _"Baekhyun, keluar! Aku yang tidur disini!" bentaknya. Ia sungguh letih hari ini dan sialnya, ia harus menghadapi bocah yang akan berstatus sebagai tunangannya._

 _"Tak mau! Kau saja yang keluar! Dasar tiang mesum serakah!" entah itu bisa disebut ejekan dua kali lipat, tapi yang pasti diketahui, kepala Chanyeol mendidih menghadapi lelaki mungil yang tengah berguling - guling di ranjang._

 _"Keluar, Baek!" tegurnya sekali lagi. Sungguh, jika tidak karena ayah dan ibunya, ia yakini Baekhyun sudah menjadi debu saat ini._

 _"Tidak mau!" ucap Baekhyun keras kepala. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantal lalu berucap, "Lagipula, ranjang ini sangat luas, mengapa kau tidak ingin berbagi sih?" tanyanya kesal._

 _Chanyeol berdecih mengundang tatapan kemarahan dari si mungil. "Tidur berdua bersamamu? Seranjang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Cih, lebih baik aku mati,"_

 _"YAK KAU! Memangnya seburuk apa sih aku?" Chanyeol menyeringai, ide jahil muncul di perempatan inernya._

 _"Kau bau,"_

 _"Tu-tunggu --A-apa?" bantal yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya sudah merusut jatuh. Mulut menganga dengan bola mata membulat, itu adalah ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini._

 _"Kuulangi, kau bau,"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang di luar dugaannya. Ia kira, Baekhyun akan memukul kepalanya atau mengejeknya kembali, namun si kecil itu malah mengendus - endus pakaian yang ia kenakan._

 _"Tidak bau tuh, kau berbohong kan?"_

 _Chanyeol benar - benar ingin tertawa meledak. Baekhyun itu sangat mudah di bohongi sekaligus ia sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai perkataan seorang musuhnya? Dasar bocah, batin Chanyeol._

 _"Kau mana tahu seberapa menjijikan bau tubuhmu itu," Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun panik dan masih setia mengendus baju yang ia kenakan. Si kecil rasa, dirinya tidak bau sama sekali, tapi apa mungkin hidungnya sedang bermasalah?_

 _"Seperti bau sampah,"_

 _"YAK! MANA MUNGKIN!" teriak Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia langsung turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol yang menang dari si kecil yang keras kepala mengulas senyum bahagianya._

•••

 _Sosok lelaki mungil terlihat sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar kamar mandi padahal waktu sudah menunjuk'kan pukul 4 pagi. Ia terus menerus mengusap wajahnya lalu ia menggosok gigi lagi untuk ke 7 kalinya pagi ini. Merasa sudah cukup bersih, ia kumur - kumur untuk membuang rasa sisa odol di mulutnya._

 _Ia kembali mengendus bajunya, entah sudah keberapa kali, tak terhitung._

 _"Apa aku bau?" tanyanya bermonolog. Ia terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang._

 _"Byun Baekhyun tidak mungkin bau!" jawabnya sendiri. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin kembali._

 _'Kau bau,'_

 _"Yak! Aku tidak bau!"_

 _Ia merutuki sikap bodohnya yang terpengaruh hanya dengan dua kata yang di lontarkan si lelaki jangkung yang --mungkin tengah tertidur sekarang._

 _"Ya, aku tak bau. Pasti si idiot itu berbohong." ujarnya percaya diri._

 _'Seperti bau sampah,'_

 _"YAK, PERGI KAU DARI PIKIRANKU!" kesalnya karena perkataan Chanyeol terputar secara otomatis di pikirannya dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati._

 _"Aku tidak bau," ujarnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Ya aku tidak bau."_

 _Sepertinya sia - sia ia saja meyakinkan diri sendiri seperti itu jika kakinya sekarang sudah menuju bath-up dan pada akhirnya tubuhnya sudah tergenang dalam air yang berisi sabun mandi 3 botol._

 _Perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya gelisah. Bagaimana jika dirinya bau beneran? Sial, ia akan membunuh lelaki idiot itu sehabis mandi nanti._

 _Dua jam berlalu, jarum jam sekarang sudah menunjuk'kan pukul 6 pagi lebih. Yang harus kita ketahui, Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan sialnya ia langsung menemukan lelaki idiot yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh._

 _"Se-sejak kapan k-kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan._

 _"Ah, aku tidak tahu, mungkin sejak setengah jam yang lalu?" Chanyeol meneliti lelaki mungil di depannya dari pucuk rambut basahnya hingga ke ujung kaki. Pipinya memerah malu melihat kulit mulus serta putih Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang cacat sama sekali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk memudarkan rona merah di pipinya. Lalu, ia menghirup nafas dan merasakan wangi stroberry yang sangat menyeruak._

 _"Wangi apa ini?" tanya terheran - heran._

 _"A-aku permisi," saat Baekhyun hendak melarikan diri, Chanyeol memegang pergelangan lengan si kecil guna mengehentikan aksinya untuk melarikan diri._

 _"Apa karena aku mengatakan bahwa kau 'bau' semalam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai menahan tawa._

 _"T-tidak!"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu muncul'lah rasa jahil pada dirinya lagi._

 _"Ah~ Sebegitunyakah kau mencintaiku?"_

 _ **Blush**._

 _Baekhyun merona parah. Banyak yang ingin ia lontarkan namun bibirnya tak mampu. Ia sangat malu_

 _"T-tidak! Dasar tiang mesum serakah yang terlalu pecaya diri!" oke, kali ini adalah triple ejekan. Namun bukannya kesal, Chanyeol malah senang. Lelaki di hadapannya ini benar - benar mudah di goda._

 _"Padahal aku hanya bercanda tapi kau menanggapinya dengan serius, aw kau ben--aw! S-sakit, Baek!" Baekhyun menginjak ujung telapak kaki Chanyeol keras. Batinnya terus menerus mencaci - maki dirinya karena dengan bodohnya mempercayai lelaki idiot di hadapannya._

 _"Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"_

 **Flashback End.**

"--kkie, Baekkie, Kau tak apa?" buyar sudah lamunan Baekhyun tentang kejadian buruk yang menimpahnya akibat guncangan pada tubuhnya.

"A-aku tak apa," ucapnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang mengembangkan _smir_ _k_ iblisnya itu.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu lalu kau akan ke uks nanti, mengerti?" ucap Sehun perhatian. Chanyeol yang melihatnya entah mengapa ada perasaan kesal. Dia tidak menyukai prilaku Sehun yang berlebihan kepada Baekhyun. Namun karena egonya lebih besar, jadi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Baik, Sehunnie," ucap Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol berdecih kesal, pasalnya jika si pemuda kecil itu bersamanya, ia tak pernah menurut sama sekali. Malah ia menolak mentah - mentah.

"Bolehkan, Yeol?" dengan keterpaksaan, Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Jongin terkejut.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol lalu membisik'kan, "Bukankah kau benci --oh tidak, bukankah kau sangat sangat benci dengan lelaki yang bersama Sehun, Yeol?" tanya Jongin dengan suara kecil yang hanya dapat dicangkup oleh Chanyeol seorang.

"Ya, aku memang membenci Baekhyun. Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci Sehun," ucap Chanyeol dengan keraguan yang hanya dapat di ketahui oleh dirinya. Entah mengapa sejak Sehun dekat - dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia semakin lama tidak suka dengan Sehun. Apa mungkin Baekhyun itu pembawa kebencian bagi orang lain? Entalah, dirinya tak mengerti.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun berhadapan dengan Jongin. Baekhyun ingin protes dan menukar tempat duduk dengan Sehun, namun kali ini ia pintar, ia tidak di'introgasi oleh Sehun mengenai hubungannya dengan si lelaki jangkung bertelinga peri itu

Sehun memesankan makanan yang ia pikir sehat dan terjamin bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Dalam hati, ia berujar, sebenarnya siapa calon tunangan Baekhyun saat ini? Dirinya atau Sehun'kah? Perlu Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun dan Sehun itu terlihat cocok sekali, dan fakta itu membuat dirinya ingin membunuh Sehun.

"Yeol, kau baik?" tanya Sehun. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu itu seperti tidak menyukai kehadiran dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku sangat baik," si lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum paksa.

Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Chanyeol merasa khawatir. Ia mengambl ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk mengirimi pesan kepada seseorang.

 **To : Telinga Gajah.**

 **From : Baekhyun Manly.**

 **Apa kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku dengan Sehun disini?**

Begitulah pesan yang ia kirimkan dengan seseorang dengan nama ' _Telinga Gajah_ atau yang kita ketahui Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu pada kantung celana bergetar, dengan sigap, ia langsung meraih benda yang bergetar itu lalu melihatnya. Ternyata Ponselnya'lah yang bergetar. Ia meminum jus jeruknya dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya.

Hampir saja ia tersedak melihat name dari seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan itu. Sungguh, itu adalah kebohongan yang begitu bodoh.

 **To : Baekhyun kerdil.**

 **From : Chanyeol.**

 **Aku menyukainya, tentu saja. Dan apa - apaan Name-mu itu? Membuatku ingin menyiramkan jus jeruk-ku wajahmu yang 'manly' itu.**

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sehun sekarang sudah terfokuskan pada layar ponselnya. Sehun merasa kesal diabaikan, bahkan ia beberapa kali memanggil Baekhyun dengan ejekan namun Baekhyun seolah tuli.

"Baek, berhentilah bermain ponsel pagi - pagi. Matamu bisa rusak nanti," entah itu fakta atau bukan, Sehun tak peduli. Ia hanya tak suka Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Jelas yang kita ketahui, ia cemburu dengan benda yang bernama ponsel.

"Benarkah, Sehunnie?" dan harus Sehun syukuri, lelaki manis di hadapannya ini sangat udah di bohongi. Dengan cepat, Sehun mengangguk dan si kecil langsung memasuk'kan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya tanpa membalas pesan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Baekhyun sangat bodoh, begitulah pemikiran si lelaki jangkung itu.

Lalu tak lama, pesanan datang. Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung mengambil makanannya. Perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol yang entah kapan memegang sendok hingga bengkok akibat melihat pemandangan yang tidak ia sukai.

"Pelan - pelan, Baek. Makananmu tidak akan menghilang," ujar Sehun menasehati si kecil karena Baekhyun mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Tentu saja, ia kelaparan. Tadi pagi ia tak sempat sarapan karena mandi di pagi hari dan juga akibat memilah - milih parfum yang terbaik serta wangi.

"Aku lapar, maklumi saja ya, hehe," Baekhyun cengar - cengir melihat Sehun, sedangkan lelaki albino itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis mengembang disana.

"Dasar rakus,"

Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki jangkung yang menghinanya.

"Dasar orang gila yang mematahkan sendok."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun bilang apa tadi? Orang gila yang mematahkan sendok? Siapa yang ia mak--

"Yeol, kau sehat? Mengapa kau mematahkan sendok?" tegur Jongin.

"Kurasa kau harus berobat, Yeol," saran Sehun.

"Dasar gila," ejek Baekhyun lagi.

Kepalanya mendidih mendengar pengakuan dari ketika orang yang seperti menganggap dirinya gila.

"Sialan kalian."

Chanyeol membuang patahan sendok itu entah kemana. Matanya kembali terfokuskan pada pemandangan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dimana Sehun tersenyum kepada si kecil yang sedang asyik makan. Ingatkan dirinya untuk memasuk'kan Sehun ke daftar orang yang ia benci mulai detik ini.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan suara khas lelaki datar. Ia melihat untuk memastikan siapa lelaki itu.

"Kyungie? Tentu saja boleh!"

"Ekhem, tapi tempatnya sudah penuh, Baek." Sehun memberitahunya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mencoba mencari akal.

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol pindah duduk di samping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersamaku, kursi Baekhyun dan Sehun lebih lebar dari kursi ini," saran Jongin dengan lirikan mata dan selanjutnya kedipan mata ke arah Kyungsoo. Lelaki tak berekspresi itu menatap Jongin dengan datar; tak tertarik.

"Aku tak setuju," bantah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mau." kali ini, Baekhyun yang membantah. Oke, ia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol karena sudah membohonginya.

Lalu Jongin mendekat ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisik'kan sesuatu. "Ayolah, Yeol. Aku ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau membantuku," nada suara Jongin merendah. Ia benar - benar sudah termakan oleh pesona lelaki tak berekspresi yang di ketahui sebagai sahabat karibnya seorang yang Chanyeol benci.

"Baiklah, tapi kau berutang padaku." Jongin mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

"Kau yang terbaik, Park!" serunya bahagia.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol beranjak dan segera menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun membuat si kecil mau tak mau menggeser tubuhnya ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya sih?"

"Tak apa," dan muncul'lah ide jahil lagi di otak lelaki bertelinga gajah itu. "Aku hanya ingin berdekatan denganmu,"

Wow.

Mantap.

Ia yakin pipinya sudah merona sempurna. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudah masuk dalam rayuan murah Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal, kesal karena Chanyeol dapat membuat dirinya salah tingkah hanya dengan beberapa kata. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tertunduk menyembunyikan rona malunya menyeringai. Terlalu jelas untuk di tutupi, begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Dasar playboy cap gajah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sedangkan Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang bingung serta kesal karena keduanya tampak sangat dekat.

"Baek, cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita kembali ke kelas." ucap Sehun tiba - tiba. Baekhyun tak mengerti namun ia menurut saja. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui pasti lelaki berkulit pucat itu ingin menjauhi Baekhyun darinya. Ya ia tak peduli sih, hanya saja ada rasa ketidaksukaan di dalam hatinya saat Sehun memerintah Baekhyun seperti itu dan sialnya, si kecil itu mengangguk, menuruti perintah Sehun.

Tak lama, Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Ia meminum minumannya dengan hikmat setelah itu ia menaruhnya kembali. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _'lapar'_ \--tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tengah menatap bibir merah muda bak apel dengan air sisa minuman pada ujung bibir si kecil. Pemuda jangkung itu meneguk'kan ludahnya, entah mengapa, gairahnya memuncak pesat. Aneh, begitu pikirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sehun," lapor Baekhyun. Lelaki jangkung bertelinga peri itu membatin, sebenarnya siapa calon tunangan Baekhyun? Ia malah merasa menjadi bayangan Sehun.

"Tunggu aku, Baek. Aku belum makan," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh tentu! Sehun, kalau kau ingin ke kelas dahulu, pergi saja. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo," Chanyeol tersenyum senang, entah mengapa kalimat Baekhyun terlihat seperti mengusir Sehun.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu."

"Oh oke, tapi jika kau bosan, kau bisa kembali ke kelas duluan, oke?" Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Dan kita harus lihat pada pihak yang di lupakan; Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah memegang benda yang diyakini kali ini alat makan juga, tetapi kali ini adalah pasangan yang tadi; Garpu. Terlihat, Garpu itu sudah membengkok. Jongin melihat tatapan Chanyeol murka terkejut. Ia beberapa kali mendapati Chanyel mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, aku menyayangimu, Sehun!"

 ** _Ctakkk!_**

Oke, mari katakan _'Bye'_ pada garpu yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua sekarang. Dan yang pastinya itu adalah ulah Park Chanyeol.

"Chan, kurasa otakmu sedikit bergeser," ucap Jongin.

"Ya, aku setuju, kau seperti orang depresi," tambah Sehun.

"Orang gila," ejek Baekhyun.

"Kalian semua bodoh," dan kali ini, Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Ia mengetahui sebenarnya Chanyeol itu sedang terbakar api cemburu. Terbukti, ia beberapa kali mendapati Chanyeol melirik Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan amarah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ketiga makhluk itu tidak peka. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia yakin Chanyeol sangat bodoh untuk menyadari kecemburuannya itu.

Dan satu hal yang bisa kita simpulkan,

Kyungsoo satu - satunya orang pintar diantara mereka berlima.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi ejekan dari teman - temannya serta _calon tuna_ _n_ _gannya_ itu. Ia bahkan masih mencoba mengontrol tangannya agar tidak membunuh Sehun pada detik ini. "Sial." Dan hanya terucap satu umpatan entah pada siapa.

"Chan, kusarankan kau ke uks dan ambil obat sakit kepala disana," saran Jongin terkesan mengejek. Ia masih berusaha sabar.

"Tidak, kurasa ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit, maksudku rumah sakit jiwa," oke, kesabaran yang di tampung Chanyeol punah sudah. Ia memukul kepala Baekhyun sehingga membuat korban mengaduh sakit.

"Dasar gila! Sakit tau!"

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Aku berucap fakta kok, kau kan memang gila," ucapnya dengan bola mata menatap tak tentu arah dan entah mengapa itu lebih terkesan mengejek.

Dan kali ini, Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengalah karena satu ide jahil kembali memenuhi ruang pikirannya.

"Aku memang gila, gila karenamu."

Wow.

Lagi.

"YAK KAU DASAR GILA!"

Baekhyun merona parah, kepalanya ia tunduk'kan malu. Separuh bibirnya ia gigit. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Jantungnya seperti ingin lepas.

Sehun mengepalkan jemarinya hingga buku-kukunya memutih sempurna. Ia kesal --oh tidak, ia sangat sangat kesal. Prilaku Chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat dirinya risih dan Si lelaki jangkung penyuka wanita berdada besar itu seperti 'tertarik' pada si kecil.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau masih lama?" tanya Sehun tak betah mengundang _smirk_ iblis Chanyeol mengembang.

Kyungsoo seolah tuli. Ia malah menatap datar Jongin yang sepertinya sedang merayu diinya.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo!" ulangnya dengan sedikit nada tinggi membuat si pemilik nama tersadar.

"Santai, _dude_. Jangan membentaknya seperti itu," tegur Jongin tak suka pujaan hatinya di bentak oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo masa bodo, bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah, ia menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun melihat interaksi Kyungsoo tertawa lucu. Sahabatnya itu seperti robot yang tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi kapanpun.

"Kau masih lama atau tidak?" tanya Sehun berusaha untuk sabar. Jemarinya mengepal erat sehingga tercetak urat dengan sangat jelas.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata rendah. Bibirnya di datarkan sedata mungkin. "Seperti yang kau lihat, apakah pesananku sudah datang?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, jika tidak karena Baekhyun, ia akan melempar wajah datar Kyungsso dengan garpu.

"Hei, _Ohseh._ Hentikan tatapan membunuhmu itu. Kyungsoo bisa takut padamu," Jongin angkat bicara.

Alih - alih, Kyungsoo tak peduli dan memilih untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti."

EH?!

APA?!

Baekhyun melotot.

Jongin menganga.

Sehun masa bodo. Alih - alih ia senang akibat tak ada yang akan merusak acara berduanya dengan si mungil.

"T-tunggu--A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Kyungsoo mengajak seseorang untuk menemuinya.

 _'Apa Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol? T-tapi, sejak kapan?'_

Ada perasaan tak senang ketika mengetahui sahabatnya meminta _calon tunanganny_ _a_ untuk menemuinya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Sungguh, apa perasaanmu jika sang pujaan hati mengajak Sahabatmu sendiri untuk menemui dirinya?

Sakit.

Rasanya nyeri - nyeri linu di jantung.

"Ya, temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti, hanya aku dan kau..." ia menunjuk'kan jarinya ke wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu mencoba menetralkan diri. Ia rasa, lelaki tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya ini merasakan ada yang _salah_ pada dirinya. "...tidak ada orang lain."

•••

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh pertanyaan. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada pada halaman belakang; tempat favorite mereka.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, aku akan pulang larut." ucap Chanyeol pertama kali untuk memutus keheningan.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau pergi kemana sih?"

"Anak kecil tak boleh tau."

Anak kecil?!

Apa - apaan itu?!

"YAK! Kita seumur, Park!" elaknya tak terima. Ia bahkan telah memukul lengan kekar Chanyeol dan sialnya, malah tangannya yang sakit. "Aw, lenganmu keras sekali, seperti kepalamu,"

"Tentu saja, aku kekar, bukan lembek dan lemah lembut seperti seseorang yang sedang bersamaku sekarang." sindirnya. Baekhyun mendelik marah. Matanya ia tajamkan. Giginya di gertakan yang seharusnya menambah kesan _liar_ padanya, malah menambah kesan _menggemaskan_.

"Sial, apa kau menyindirku?"

"Apa kau merasa tersindir?"

"Tentu saja! Pasalnya, hanya diriku yang sedang bersamamu detik ini."

"Ya, yaa, terserah. Intinya jangan menungguku nanti malam. Aku akan pulang larut." Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, sebagian hati kecilnya kecewa.

"O-oke..."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, aku pergi. Kau pulang sendiri seperti kemarin."

"T-tentu saja..." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bertanya pada batinnya sendiri, perasaan apa ini? Sakit. Ia tak mengerti.

Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, seperti kemarin. Dan lagi - lagi, Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ini kenapa?"

•••

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Baekhyun, ia menuju cafe terdekat untuk menemui seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu tadi. Entah apa maksudnya, Chanyeol rasa buruk. Bukan bagaimana, Kyungsoo itu adalah target Jongin. Bahkan si lelaki hitam itu terpesona hanya dengan pandangan pertama. Dan sejak saat itu, dia bukanlah pencinta wanita berpayudara besar lagi, seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit risih dengan kehadiran pasangan sesama jenis di sekelilingnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah takdir.

Mata lelaki jangkung itu langsung menangkap orang yang ia cari ketika masuk ke _cafe_. Ia berjalan santai menuju tempat itu.

"Kukira, kau tidak datang."

"Aku bukanlah orang pengingkar janji." ucap Chanyeol kilat. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi jati yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Yang ku-tau kau hanyalah lelaki bodoh yang bergengsi tinggi." lontar Kyungssi asal. Bahkan ia masih dengan asyiknya melihat menu.

"Alasan apa yang mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja..." ia menggantung jawabannya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Kemudian ia berucap, "...kau bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanmu."

"A-apa? Perasaan apa?" Chanyeol bingung dan di otaknya dihiasi beragam pertanyaan.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja kau..." jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah ke Chanyeol. "...menyukai Baekhyun, kan?"

"T-tunggu? A-apa? Haha! Itu lucu sekali, _bung_!"

Kyungsoo malah menatap Chanyeol dengan menyipit. Sedangkan yang ditatap tertawa.

"Bodoh sekali."

"Hey aku tidak bodoh!" bantahnya. Tentu saja, siapapun tidak terima jika dibilang _bodoh_.

"Jelas sekali kau menyukai sahabatku itu," ucap Kyungso dengan tenang.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Dukun? Bisa menerawang pikiranku?" ia malah mengejek Kyungsoo dengan lontaran pertanyaannya.

"Matamu..." Kyungsoo menutup buku menunya lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "...dan yang perlu kau ketahui, mata tidak pernah berbohong."

"Terserah," ucap Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Ingin sekaki ia mengumpati lelaki di hadapannya. Namun, entah mengapa sebagian dari dirinya ada yang setuju dengan pendapat Kyungsoo. Ah tunggu? Apa yang ia pikirkan! Oke, ia rasa otaknya mulai bergeser. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu untuk menemuiku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyel dengan tajam seolah ingin menguliti pemuda itu. "Gampang saja, jauhi Baekhyun jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya,"

Oh astaga!

Demi tuhan! Terkutuklah kau Kyungsoo!

 _'Jauhi? Lucu. Itu memang keinginanku dan sayangnya itu sangat mustahil karena kami tinggal seatap."_ rutuknya mencibir dalam batin. Lagipula, dirinya juga ingin lepas dari acara pertunangan bodoh yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Hey ayolah, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Lagipula kau tau kan aku sudah punya pacar? Dan aku ini masih lurus alias seratus persen straight!" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada sediki ditinggikan. Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat citranya sebagai seorang lelaki buruk.

"Lalu? Apakah kau berpikir jika dengan adanya pacar wanita kau masih _straight_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit _smir_ _k_.

"Hey tentu saja! Mana mungkin ada lelaki gay yang berpacaran dengan wanita," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itulah yang tidak kau ketahui, bahwasannya lelaki yang berpacaran dengan seorang wanita lebih besar memiliki kemungkinan _ga_ _y_ , mengapa? Karena sebagian dari mereka menolak keras dan bersembunyi, mereka malu," celoteh Kyungsoo namun Chanyeol hanya mencebik'kan bibir tak peduli. Bahkan ia ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan lelaki menyebalkan di hadapannya itu.

"Dasar aneh. Mana mungkin ada, kalaupun ada, berilah contoh siapa orangnya," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tentu saja ada, kau contohnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Bahkan matanya sampai menyipit. Sedangkan Chanyeol ingin mengumpati lelaki tak berekspresi dihadapannya itu.

"Aku masih _straigh_ _t_ , dasar aneh."

"Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi sudah kukatakan dari awal. Dan kau jangan menyesal karena..." ia menarik nafas lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kasihan. "... ia akan bertunangan, tak lama lagi."

Okey, hampir saja Chanyeol tersedak oleh ludahnya.

Bodoh, pikirnya.

Tentu saja, dan sialnya, DIRINYALAH CALON TUNANGAN BAEKHYUN.

"Masa bodo."

"Kuharap ka--eh mau kemana kau?!" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti melihat Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya.

"Jalan bersama pacar WANITA-ku."

Chanyeol menekankan kata wanita pada kalimatnya mebuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Dan ketika Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan Cafe itu, Kyungsoo menatap tak tentu arah dengan lesu.

"Dasar bodoh."

•••

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor, menatap satu persatu keramik. Setelah selesai berdiskusi dengan anggota osis lainnya, ia memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke toko buku. Ada buku yang ia perlukan disana.

"Baekkie, kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya, si lelaki mungik itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah darinya.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin mengunjungi toko buku terlebih dahulu," Sehun menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Baekhyun sehingga mereka berjalan bersampingan.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya lalu berucap, "Ingin kutemani?"

Baekhyun melambaikan jemarinya. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri,"

"Ayolah Baekhyun, lagipula ada yang harus kubeli disana. Jadi, menerima tawaranku?" Sehun tersenyum dan berharap Baekhyun menerima tawarannya. "Kau tau, Baek. Aku tidak suka dibantah,"

"Ah, oke oke. Karena kau tampan, maka aku menerima tawaranmu," Baekhyun menunjukkam senyuman lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. Lumayankan, untung - untung teman ngobrol, pikir Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun sedikit merona mengingat barusan saja Baekhyun memujinya dengan kata _'Tampan'_. Bahkan ia beberapa kali mengecek kakinya menapak atau tidak.

"Kau baru tau aku tampan?" tanyanya mencairkan suasana yang tampak hening beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tentu, tapi kau tau, aku lebih tampan darimu," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud untuk mengejek serta membuat Sehun kesal. Namun cara Baekhyun sepenuhnya salah. Ia malah terlihat semakin _sexy_ , begitulah pikir Sehun.

"Sehun? Kau baik?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Pasalnya, wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat pucat seketika dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Ah, anak itu tak tahu apa - apa.

Tak tahu seberapa tersiksanya menahan hasratnya untuk menindih seseorang yang ia cintai karena berlaku menggemaskan.

"Tak apa, cuacanya panas,"

 _'Ditambah lagi dengan kau yang menjulurkan lidah seperti itu. Aku merasa terbakar.'_ ujarnya frustasi membatin.

"Kurasa hari mulai mendung, tapi kenapa kau merasa kepanasan?"

Mati kau Sehun.

Bisa - bisanya mencari alasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Ya-yah mungkin karena mau hujan." karena ia buntu ide, hanya alasan tak maksud akal itu yang dapat ia lontarkan.

"Oh begitu..." Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya.

Hening.

Tak ada percapakan.

Baekhyun dan Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke parkiran, sesampainya, Sehun langsung menaiki motornya.

Namun, Sehun bingung. Pasalnya Baekhyun tak kunjung menaiki motornya. "Kita naik motor?" tanya Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Sehun mengangguk.

"A-ah lebih baik kita naik bus saja." ucapnya dengan menggaruk tengkuk leher.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti ketakutan.

Ah, iya tau.

"Kau takut karena cara menyetirku seperti orang gila?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"Tenang saja, kali ini tidak. Jadi, ayo naik," ucap Sehun lembut membuat Baekhyun terlena hingga entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di atas motor Sehun.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membawa mobil besok," Sehun berucap tiba - tiba membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah, untuk apa?"

"Tak apa, lupakan."

Sehun langsung melajukan motornya tanpa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Kali ini, ia menyetir dengan menggunakan kecepatan normal agar Baekhyun tidak berteriak seperti kemarin dan agar si mungil tidak ketakutan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai. Baekhyun langsung turun diikuti oleh Sehun. Dan saat mereka sudah sampai ambang pintu tempat itu, Baekhyun tersenyum riang membuat Sehun terpaku sampai menghentik'kan langkahnya.

"Ayo, masuk Sehunnie! Aku tak sabar!" ajak Baekhyun penuh riang. Sehun menanggapinya dengan anggukkan kecil, sesekali ia terkekeh melihat anak itu melompat kesana kemari.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam sana. Sehun hanya mengekori kemanapun sekat yang Baekhyun kunjungi.

Pertama, Baekhyun pergi ke rak buku dengan tulisan di atasnya _'Lesson'_. Ia membuka buku fisika lalu menaruhnya lagi. Dan kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama namun kali ini buku matematika. Sehun menggeleng kecil, ia ingin menggigit Baekhyun. Sungguh.

Kedua, ia pergi ke rak buku lain yang bertema _'History_. Entahlah, Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat benda yang tidak ia cari. Kenapa begitu? Tentu saja, Baekhyun benci sejarah. Bahkan si ketua osis kecil itu pernah membolos pelajaran sejarah.

"Sejak kapan kau suka sejarah, Baek?" tanya Sehun dengan dua lengan di masuk'kan ke kantung celananya.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu menyengir. "Tidak, aku tidak suka. Hanya penasaran saja," ucapnya lalu menaruh kembali buku pada rak semula.

Ketiga, ia pergi ke rak lain, kali ini dengan tema ' _Story and Quotes_ '. Okey, satu pertanyaan Sehun, sejak kapan Baekhyun suka hal yang seperti ini? Bukannya apa, kenapa Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta? Bahkan ia terlonjak senang menemukan buku berjudul 'Love'.

"Baekhyun, kau ini kenapa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Aku kenapa?" dan lucunya ia malah balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Sehun asal. Baekhyun terdiam lalu menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Oke, Sehun menyesal bertanya pada Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"T-tentu saja, pernah,"

" _Wow_! Kok aku tidak tau sih? Siapa orangnya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Sehun mengatup kedua bibirnya rapat. Sungguh bodoh ia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Y-ya kau tidak pernah bertanya. Lagipula, kau akan tau ...nanti," Sehun tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun yang tadinya terfokuskan untuk mencari buku kini sudah tergantikan fokusnya akibat pembicaraan saat ini.

"Ok! Tapi apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?" Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun sedangkan yang lebih tinggi terkekeh kecil.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang pas..." Sehun menatap langit - langit tempat itu. Diotaknya terpenuhi dengan wajah ceria Baekhyun. Bagaimana si lelaki manis itu tertawa, tersenyum, mengerengut kesal. Semuanya bagaikan candu di otak Sehun kala melihat ekpresinya.

"Ah oke, tapi kusarankan jangan terlalu lama. Nanti hilang loh~~" ejek Baekhyun.

"Tidak, ya semoga saja,"

Baekhyun terkikik lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang ia cari. Lalu ia kembali menemukan buku yang bertemakan dengan _Cinta_. Sebenarnya ia kemari ingin membeli buku dengan tema seperti itu, hanya saja, ia malu jika langsung mengunjungi rak ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia lelaki. Ditambah lagi, Sehun ikut. Lengkap sudah.

"Seh--,"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus melihat Sehun tengah menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

Sebentar lagi, _Eomma_."

"Ya aku pulang."

"Oke, aku kesana, sekarang."

Sehun langsung menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang seperti ingin bertanya tetapi tertahan.

"Ibuku. Ia ingin aku mengantarnya ke acaranya."

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya. "Ok, kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang," nasehat si kecil.

"Kau tidak apakan jika kutinggal?" Sehun khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ia menghela nafas kesal lalu berucap lagi, "Kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk, hubungi aku,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu,"

Sehun mengacak - acak surai Baekhyun. Lalu lama kelamaan, menghilanglah lelaki itu dalam pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil buku dengan cover berbentuk hati. Ia membalik'kan bukunya.

 ** _Cinta?_**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli buku itu. Entah mengapa ketika melihatjudul serta gambarnya, ia tertarik. Ah, ia benar - benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis bodoh yang baru jatuh cinta sekarang.

Setelah membayar buku itu, anak itu malah berkeliling - liling di toko buku itu hingga jarum jam menunjuk'kan pukul 6 sore.

"Ah sial, aku terlalu asyik," gumam anak itu. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ke luar toko buku. Dan sialnya, hari mulai merintik'kan air hujan.

"Hujan ya?" gumamnya lagi, bahkan jemarinya sudah mengadah hingga dibasahi oleh rintikan air hujan.

Ia berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang dan ia pastinya terpaksa basah - basahan untuk sampai kesana. Ia duduk pada salah satu bangku disana yang tidak berpenghuni, sambil menunggu bis datang, ia membuka _ponsel_ nya.

"Adakah yang lebih buruk dari hari ini?" tanyanya bermonolog ketika melihat baterai ponselnya sudah habis dan sudah mati.

Hari semakin gelap, hujan malah semakin lebat. Satupun Bis tidak ada yang berlalu - lalang di depan pemuda manis itu. Ia yakin sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu bis. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi Sehun, namun ponselnya itu sudah kehabisan baterai. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil, dan entah sejak kapan, ia sudah meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

•••

"Chanyeol~ Aku merindukanmu~" wanita itu mendekat ke arah lelaki jangkung yang tengah membuka lebar kedua lengannya dan terjadilah pelukan gairah antar pasangan itu. Tak ada rasa cinta, yang ada hanya nafsu serta tatapan kekayaan semata.

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum senang, sesekali ia mengusak puncak kepala wanita-nya. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Maaf tadi aku tak menemuimu, ada yang perlu aku urus tadi,"

"Tidak apa, Yeollie~ Intinya kau bersamaku sekarang~" suara manja dibuat - buat masuk dalam pendengar Chanyeol. Nadanya dibuat seperti seseorang yang sedang beradu di ranjang.

Krystal sekarang entah sejak kapan sudah menggoda kekasihnya itu dengan menciumi tengkuk lehernya. Tangan nakal wanita itu sudah berada di _penis_ besar kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah mengeras?" tanya manja Krystal sambil meremas penis kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu _sexy_ sayang..." suara berat mendominasi dengan suara serak khas milik lelaki yang sudah pubertas.

"Aku ta--mhhh!"

Ya, bibir Krystal sekarang sudah dibungkamkan oleh bibir lain. Tak ada rasa lembut ataupun penuh cinta, nafsu mengambil alih semuanya. Dan entah sejak kapan, lidah mereka sudah saling membelit di dalam sana.

"Eunghh~ Mhh,"

"Mhh--cpkkh,"

Suasana semakin panas ketika Chanyeol meletakkan jemari kekarnya di _payudara_ besar Krystal. Perlahan, ia mengelusnya. Lalu, ia meremas kasar tak mempedulikan rintihan Krystal yang terdengar seperti kesakitan.

"Eungg--P-pelan - pelan Mhh!"

Awalnya saja wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman namun selanjutnya, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk meremas lebih kuat dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Krystal.

 ** _Drett._**

 ** _Drett._**

 ** _Drett._**

Oke, Chanyeol ingin mengumpat saat ini, ponsel sialnya itu merusak suasana panasnya. Ia menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan _acara_ nya itu.

Namun, selang beberapa menit, ponselnya berbunyi lagi membuat lelaki itu mendesah frustasi. Demi tuhan, penisnya sudah mengeras sekarang.

"Angkat dulu, aku tak ingin _kegiatan_ kita terganggu terus menerus." ucap Krystal terganggu juga. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu merogoh ponsel sialannya.

 _'KAU DIMANA BOCAH SIALAN?!'_ teriak seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sekaligus ia benci di sebrang sana.

"Apa urusanmu?" Chanyeol santai berucap. Bahkan ia berani mendecih.

 _'Kenapa pent house kalian kosong? Dan kenapa ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif? Ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam, astaga!'_

Sialan. Chanyeol benar - benar kesal sekarang. Karena pak tua di sebrang sana, Chanyeol harus menahan rasa sakit di _bawah_ sana.

Tunggu...

Tadi dia bilang apa?

Pent Housenya kosong lalu ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif?

Kemana anak itu?

 _'Oh aku tau, kau sedang bersama wanita-mu itu, kan? Ckck, mau dimanapun kau berada, cari Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak tau anak itu tidak tahan udara dingin? Bahkan ia pernah masuk rumah sakit karena terkena air hujan! Dan sialnya, sekarang sedang hujan lebat!'_

Chanyeol terdiam. Bahkan ia tak sadar memutuskan panggilan ayahnya sepihak.

Krystal memandang kekasihnya penuh tanda tanya. Kerutan di dahi bertambah melihat Chanyeol mengusak surainya frustasi. "Kau baik - baik saja?"

"Tidak..." Chanyeol merapihkan pakaiannya yang kusut. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi, maaf,"

Chanyeol langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Krystal tanpa menunggu balasannya. Pikirannya sekarang sudah terfokuskan pada Baekhyun.

Ia keluar dari _club_ lalu menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya ia parkirkan. Masa bodo dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan dengan cepat, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas _normal._ Tangannya merogoh kantung celananya lalu ia terus menerus menghubungi _calon tunangannya_ namun hasilnya sia - sia. Ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif.

"Sial. Kau dimana, Baek?"

Chanyeol mencecah semua tempat yang menurutnya ramai. Ia tahu, pasti anak itu tidak menyukai kegelapan. Semua tempat bercahaya terdekat sudah ia datangi seperti : taman, mall, dan cafe.

"Aish, kemana anak itu?!"

Ia menggeram kesal. Entah mengapa rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun lebih besar dari pada keselamatannya saat ini.

Matanya tak melewatkan satupun arah _kanan - kiri_. Sosok mungil yang ia cari sangat membuatnya frustasi. Belum lagi, anak itu polos. Bagaimana jika ia digandrungi om - om dengan permen lalu dibawa ke tempat pelelangan manusia? Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dan kalaupun hal itu terjadi, ia bersumpah mengutuk dirinya menjadi monyet benaran.

Saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, ia melihat seseorang yang mirip Baekhyun sedang duduk di tempat penungguan halte bis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari sana.

Dengan nafas tergesa - gesa, ia berlarian menuju halte itu.

"Ba-Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** ~~

 **Haiiiii~~~~**

 **Berapa lama aku ga update? Hiks. Bukannya aku lupa atau gimana, masalahnya aku baru selesai Lun1 dan bulan maret aku bakal Pra-un sekaligus Lun2 dan bulan selanjutnya aku bakal Un(个_个)**

 **Mohon maklum bila aku jarang update, tapi aku bakal sempetin kok.**

 **Mind to Review again, baby?**


End file.
